Crystal Senshi
by A. Lee
Summary: HIATUS This is a sequel to Cosmic Surprise. In Crystal Tokyo, the Scouts have quit because they aren't needed , but a new evil force has come, and somebody has to help Sailor Cosmos ... but who?
1. Chapter 1A

Author's Notes: I am revising this. Later chapters will most likely remain the same, but this first chapter (the longest and most clichéd one) is one that will definitely be turned around. Thank you for your time. (P.S. The first several scenes take place at various chronological times, and are not necessarily in sequential order.) Also, I alternate between the Japanese and English names. It's like this. Their official names are Japanese, but they are called by their English names, although words of affection, "Setsuna-chan," "Mamo-chan," "Usako," etc, are in Japanese. The children have no official Japanese names that will be disclosed.  
  
Hino Rei, priestess of the Hikawa Shrine, was sleeping in for one of the few times in her life, when the shrill sound of her telephone disturbed her from her pleasant dream. She yawned slightly as she groggily rose from the bed, making her way over her husband's just-awakening body.  
  
"Who is it, my Rei of sunshine?" Chad asked, using his nickname for her. Of course, she only allowed him to call her so when in private. In public, he called her Raye, just like everyone else. "And why are they calling so **** early?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know, Chad? I haven't picked up the phone yet," she shouted back at him from across the room, as she made her way to the telephone amid clothes strewn over the floor. Finally, she arrived at the phone, and she picked it up, pausing to yawn first. "Hello. You have called the Hikawa Shrine. This is the Priestess Rei speaking."  
  
"Would that be Hino Rei?" an unfamiliar voice asked.  
  
"Yes, speaking," Raye responded.  
  
"I am with the Crystal Palace staff, and you are cordially invited to tea at the Crystal Palace tomorrow at noon. If that time is not available for you, I'm sure I can reschedule your appointment," the brisk voice said over the phone.  
  
Raye's insides froze for a split second before she re-processed the words, and spoke automatically, "Let me check." She covered the phone with one hand and turned to face Chad. "Are we booked tomorrow?" she asked, silently praying for a yes.  
  
"No, of course not," Chad said. "Tomorrow is a Sunday, and we're closed. You know that."  
  
"No," she told the phone reluctantly. "I will be happy to attend tea tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you. Your daughter is invited as well," the voice said.  
  
"My daughter?" Raye asked, startled.  
  
"Yes," the voice replied. "Your eldest daughter, if you have more than one. Anyways, thank you for your time and good-bye." And then there was a click. Raye took that click to fully register the extent of what the desk clerk had said.  
  
"So who was it?" Chad asked. He raised his hand and beckoned for her to head back to bed.  
  
"Just a friend," Raye said, taking a deep breath. "I'm taking Fiona to her house tomorrow for tea. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Okay," Chad mumbled. "Are you coming back to sleep?"  
  
Raye shot a reluctant look at the clock in their room, and sighed. "No, Chad," she said regretfully. "It's time for me to open up the shrine and tend the Sacred Fire. You should be up, too," she added sternly.  
  
"Five more minutes," Chad pleaded.  
  
Raye's only response was to throw a rag at his head.  
  
***  
  
Hotaru Tomoe picked up the phone as it rang, wondering who would call at seven o'clock in the morning. "It better not be some stupid salesperson," she muttered to herself, "or I'll give them what for."  
  
"Is this Tomoe Hotaru speaking?" the voice of a too-bored desk clerk asked.  
  
"Yes," Hotaru said. "Who is this?"  
  
"I am a representative of the Crystal Palace, and I am calling to ask if you and your daughter are free tomorrow at noon for tea at the Crystal Palace." The voice was brisk, obviously used to such requests everyday.  
  
"Why?" Hotaru asked, the word out of her mouth before she could prevent it.  
  
The voice paused, before audibly shrugging. "Some sort of reunion, I think," it said, before snapping what sounded like gum.  
  
Heather, meanwhile, had automatically glanced at the calendar. "I think I'm free," she said, "as is my daughter ... which one, by the way? My adopted one or my birth daughter?"  
  
There was another pause, and a rustling, before the voice replied, "Whichever one is elder, I'd assume," she said.  
  
"All right then," Heather said. A click indicated the end of the phone call. Heather put down the phone with mixed feelings. Did this have anything to do with the past? Before the freeze? Or perhaps it had to do with the Scouts resuming their duties. Maybe it had to do with unfinished business with the Black Moon. Or perhaps it was just a reunion. Either way, there was nothing she could do about it now. She sighed before crawling back into bed.  
  
"Who was it?" Sammy Tsukino inquired.  
  
"Your sister invited me to tea with Haley," Heather invented. That was half-true.  
  
"This early in the morning? Is she even awake?" Sam asked in disbelief.  
  
"It was her secretary, not her," Heather half-explained, before yawning and falling back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Ami Mizuno got home from the long, late work shift, and checked the recordings. There was only one. Frowning, she tried to think who it might be.  
  
"You are invited to a tea party at the Crystal Palace tomorrow at noon along with your daughter (oldest daughter if you have more than one). If you are not available at this time, please call this number, and we will find a more convenient time."  
  
Amy froze when she heard the message. What would Serena want with her now, now that she had a normal life, now that she need not worry about making excuses anymore? Brushing off her worries, Amy gently opened Phyllis's door, and looked upon her fourteen-year old daughter's face once more before going to bed, dismissing her fears.  
  
She climbed into an empty bed, frowning. She'd have to take off work, for she worked Sundays as well as every day of the week. She had found that she inclined towards workaholic that way. She felt guilty about not spending enough time with her daughter, though, and made sure to take every other Sunday off, as well as an entire month each summer. Sometimes, though, she just couldn't bear staring into her daughter's eyes...  
  
***  
  
Makoto Kino got home from another long day at Kino's Café, and stretched as she entered the door. She checked the answering machine. Hmm. Two recordings.  
  
"You and your daughter are cordially invited to a tea party at the Crystal Palace tomorrow at noon. Please call the Crystal Palace if there is an inconvenience, and we shall do our best to reschedule."  
  
She barely had time to recover from the shock, as she had not had any contact with the Crystal Palace since the day the Sailor Scouts made a mutual decision to retire until evil once again found its way back into their world.  
  
"Lita, did you get an invitation to a tea party too?"  
  
The second message was obviously from Amy. This meant that it wasn't just a personal meeting between Serena and her. It most likely meant a meeting between all of the Scouts, which pointed towards another threat and a return to Scout duty. But there was also the fact that her daughter was invited.  
  
Definitely a conundrum to ponder, she decided.  
  
***  
  
Setsuna Meioh automatically picked up the phone as soon as she heard the tinkling sound that signaled a call. "Hello?" she mumbled into the videophone, knowing that she looked like a mess.  
  
"Is this Meioh Setsuna speaking?" a rather blonde operator with gum in her mouth asked rather irritably.  
  
Trista blinked. "Yes."  
  
"If you are not booked tomorrow, the Crystal Palace invites you to have tea with the Neo-Queen at noon with your daughter"  
  
Trista blinked. "Let me check." She disappeared out of range of the videophone and breathed silently to herself. It was only for tea. It wasn't anything dreadfully important. After all, if Serena was going to ask her to guard the Gates of Time again (versus having her future self do it ... the future self that would die), her daughter would not be invited, would she? Shaking herself, she walked back in front of the videophone, knowing full well the entire time that she never booked customers on Sundays. "I am free," she said calmly.  
  
"Wonderful," the blonde popped her gum loudly and smiled brightly. "Toodles, then."  
  
As Trista turned off the phone, she suddenly frowned, happening upon a peculiarity in the invitation. "Tea isn't at noon."  
  
***  
  
Minako Aino picked up the latest virtu-phone on the market, and smiled brightly at the projected hologram of a brunette with the rainbow-colored Crystal Palace uniform. "Oh. My. Gawd. Are you *the* Minako Aino?"  
  
Mina smiled resignedly, used to the reaction. "Yes, that would be me. Is there some thing you wanted, Miss ...?"  
  
"Oh," the girl said excitedly, "I had to *beg* my friend for this chance to bask in your *utter* and *exalted* glory. But," she paused to glance at a slip of paper, "I'm also supposed to tell you that you're invited for tea at noon at the Crystal Palace tomorrow, with your daughter. D'you think you can make it?"  
  
Mina's smile faltered. "I'll have to see," she said finally. "Most likely."  
  
"Yay," the girl said, not batting an eyelash as she marked what looked suspiciously like a checkmark on the self-same slip of paper she had been reading earlier, before beginning to babble on about the latest movie Mina was starring in.  
  
Mina pasted a gentle smile on her face, as she tuned out the girl, and did not let her pensive mood show on her face. After all, it would not do to disappoint one of her fans, would it?  
  
***  
  
Haruka Ten'ou and Michiru Kaioh, the internationally famous musicians, walked into their grand mansion with an acquired grace. Alex was dressed in a very nice, sky-blue tuxedo, and Michelle in an aqua-colored, sparkly and skintight dress, as both had recently returned from another late-night concert.  
  
"Mom. Mom," two very composed teenagers greeted their parents at the exact same time. They were the same height, and had similar features, although one had silvery-blonde hair, and the other blue-green hair, one with dark blue eyes, and the other with forest green eyes, one with shorter hair, and one with longer hair.  
  
"Hope. Faith," Michelle greeted softly. "Have there been any messages for us?" she asked, as she placed her violin case on the table gently.  
  
"One," the blonde replied promptly.  
  
"From the Crystal Palace," the other began.  
  
"Asking if we are available tomorrow," the blonde continued.  
  
"And if we would like to attend tea," the other went on.  
  
"At noon," the blonde finished.  
  
Alex, who had been pouring herself a cup of now-cold coffee, choked on apparently nothing, and spilled some of the coffee on the floor. Swearing, she reached to get a rag, ignoring Michelle's reproving glance for her language.  
  
"We?" Michelle asked mildly.  
  
"You two, of course," the one with rather colorful hair said.  
  
"And us, too," the blonde said. "And since we are free tomorrow ..." she trailed off.  
  
The other finished. "We already accepted," she finished brightly.  
  
Alex and Michelle exchanged mutual wary glances.  
  
*** [Now ends the scrambled scenes. From here on out, unless indicated otherwise, scenes will be in sequential order.]  
  
A crystal room sparkling with rainbows, as large as some houses, had a single round table in the middle of it. Around that rather large round table was seated those who once were the former Sailor Scouts (although this fact was known to few), and their daughters beside them. At one side, four rather elaborate seats had been set aside. They were, of course, for Neo-Queen Serenity, Neo-Princess Serenity, and the recently recovered Neo- Princesses Selene and Gaea. (The story of Selene and Gaea is a long one, and will be set aside for later.) Either way, all seated around the round table were waiting for the hostesses.  
  
Finally, a rather elaborate fanfare began. Halfway through, however, a rather irritated voice interrupted, saying, "I thought Grace was going to get rid of all this stupid pomp and circumstance every time I walk into a room. How many times do I have to repeat myself? NO MORE FANFARES!!!"  
  
"Sorry, Your Highness," several voices apologized simultaneously.  
  
The scolding voice sighed. "It's all right. Just ... just don't do it again. The fanfare gives me headaches each time I hear it."  
  
There were more mumbles of apology before shuffled footsteps indicated the departure of the fanfare-ers.  
  
And through the majestic doors of this crystal room entered a majestic queen.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity was clad in her usual regal attire, silver-blonde hair put up in familiar buns, a diamond-encrusted tiara on her head, soft white fluffiness at her back indicating wings, and her usual formal silver-white dress. A silvery crystal brooch was pinned onto her dress, which was the exact same style it had been ten thousand years ago.  
  
Behind her trailed three, currently-bickering girls of the age fifteen. The former Scouts all recognized Rini from experiences both past and present. Rini's sugary pink hair was once again bound up in buns that resembled rabbit-ears more than meatball-buns. She was wearing the pristine white dress she was required to wear to formal occasions, but something yellow peeked out from atop the rather low bodice of the dress, revealing that she had on a form-fitting tanktop underneath, no doubt because she was planning to shed her dress for some typical teenage activity as soon as she could.  
  
Selene and Gaea were more of a mystery. Serena had had triplets, but Selene and Gaea had been kidnapped before the day was out. Serena and Darien, as well as all of the Scouts, had searched this galaxy as well as the next for their children, but at last gave up when there was no trace whatsoever, assuming that the two girls had been killed (as had been proclaimed in the note left for Their Royal Highnesses to read). They had then had to deal with the Nemesis/Demando/Wiseman ordeal, complete with comatose Neo-Queen, and senshi from the past traversing the streets of an almost-barren Crystal Tokyo. As soon as that matter was resolved, the hunt of the missing royal children was taken up again, but this time, each senshi personally took time off and searched.  
  
Two years after the Dark Time (as the Nemesis-ordeal was referred to), a slender woman clad in black, and wearing a black mask, led two young girls into the Crystal Palace, undetected by sensors, magical or otherwise. She deposited them, and informed the staff (in terse words) that these were the Royal Highnesses, and that the kidnappers were dead. And then she had disappeared. At that point, the Neo-Queen had taken matters into her own hands, and contacted the Superheroes' Council before finally receiving an answer satisfactory to her (that she had to take an oath not to reveal, of course). The kidnappers and their motives were unknown to this very day, and none but the Neo-Queen knows what actually happened.  
  
As it is, not long after the recovery of the missing royal princesses, the Scouts retired to civilian life until evil struck again, unfortunately leaving the Neo-Queen with all of the responsibility of diplomacy, etc. She had, of course, given them her blessing, along with her reassurance that yes, she ~would~ tell them if evil threatened them again, and no, she ~wouldn't~ forget them, and no, she wouldn't even ~consider~ going and fighting an enemy alone.  
  
They had parted for quite a number of years now. Enough years for the Scouts to spend quality time with their still-clueless families. And now, it was a reunion again.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity inclined her head, and Neo-Princesses Serenity, Selene, and Gaea stepped up.  
  
"Welcome to the Crystal Palace," Neo-Princess Serenity began.  
  
Neo-Princesses Selene, clad in a silver dress, blonde hair done up in odangoes, spoke next. "We are please that you could make it."  
  
Neo-Princess Gaea spoke last, dark black hair bound back in a bun, deep blue eyes focused on a point somewhere above the former Scouts' heads. "Please step into the next room," she said, beckoning to the children.  
  
Uncertainly, Mina's daughter was the first to stand up, closely followed by Alex and Michelle's twins, Amy's daughter, Raye's daughter, and Trista's daughter. Lita's daughter and Heather's daughter only stood up after much prodding.  
  
They trooped in something resembling a line and left the room, even as Neo- Queen Serenity beckoned for the remaining servants to close the doors and leave.  
  
"Now," she said, turning back to her friends. "Down to business."  
  
***  
  
Christa Meioh was very mature for her age, for a number of reasons. The subtlest reasons were, most likely, ones that she didn't know, involving her mother's previous job as Gatekeeper of Time. The more obvious reasons were the fact that her father had abandoned her mother when she was five, and she had had to grow up fatherless, daughter of a single mom. Her mother had even legally changed her last name so that her father would no longer have any claim to the daughter he had abandoned for his secretary. As a result, she had grown up quite the independent child, especially since her mother was a businesswoman and was often busy with work. Growing up in such an environment had probably given Christa Meioh more maturity than was typical for such a teenager.  
  
Christa was now eyeing the Royal triplets with something bordering on curiosity. Everyone knew that young Neo-Princess Serenity went backwards in time often, and this, added to the Thousand-Year-Freeze (during which the frozen Neo-Queen had been pregnant), had created a bit of a time warp in which young Rini stayed at a certain age. Her sisters, on the other hand, had not traveled through time, and had thus grown up with something resembling normality, but no-one knew where exactly they had been except the queen. Many theories held that their captors had held them captive in a different time. Either way, if time had gone on as it should have, Selene and Gaea would be twenty-two, and Rini still with the look of a fifteen-year-old. Rini's body mechanism was speeding up, however. So Rini looked like a sixteen-year-old, and Selene and Gaea looked eighteen. To sum it all up, their histories combined with their appearances certainly surprised one at first sight.  
  
Christa seated herself instantly in a squashy chintz armchair* and watched as the other children carefully seated themselves in similar furniture. She didn't recognize any of them.  
  
"I suppose you're wondering why you're here," Neo-Princess Serenity, the obvious leader of the Royal Triplets, spoke.  
  
"Well, obviously," a blonde said, leaning back comfortably into her chair. "I don't know about you guys, but my Mum just dragged me out here with no explanation at all. I, for one, am not used to being kept in the dark." Her tone was just short of insolent, just short of snobby. As it was, Christa made a note to keep an eye on the blonde.  
  
The Neo-Princess didn't miss a beat. "You were invited because your mothers were the former Sailor Scouts and protectors of the land."  
  
At this, there was a commotion. Christa, being her usual observant self, just settled back to watch it all. This piece of information was something she had known from a young age, her mother having thought that she was mature enough to handle such information. Her mother had also explained (quite carefully) that the position as Gatekeeper of Time was a very important one, and it was very likely that when the future version of Sailor Pluto would die (in the past, during the Deathbusters Incident) she, Christa Meioh, would be called upon to guard the Gates of Time. This was, of course, a very serious responsibility, and one needed much preparation to do it.  
  
There were two other figures staying conspicuously silent. One had raven- black hair. The other had light blue hair with vague lavender streaks. These two either already knew this information, or were very good at controlling their commotions.  
  
As for the rest of the room, the general consensus was skepticism, with a little doubt and disbelief thrown in. One girl with short black hair was obviously pensive, seeming as if she was contemplating something, while the girl with blonde hair clearly thought they were joking.  
  
Neo-Princess Serenity held up her hand, and silence fell in the room immediately. This time, it was Neo-Princess Selene who stepped forward, towering over Serenity slightly. "I would like to take a slight poll," she said, "to determine what our next move should be. Would those who knew this information beforehand please come over here."  
  
Christa sighed, even as the blue-haired girl and the black-haired girl obeyed. "Could I not stay here?" she asked, the only sentence she had spoken so far. "I have ... problems with my legs, and thus I cannot stay standing for a long period of time."  
  
"Of course," Neo-Princess Gaea inclined her head. "We are pleased you could make it all, considering that one of the Crystal Palace's deficiencies is that it isn't wheelchair accessible."  
  
Christa hid her surprise at their having known of her condition, but responded with a polite, "How could I miss a chance to visit the magnificent Crystal Palace? My cane," she waved the until-then-rather- unobtrusive brown stick in the air, "shall suffice."  
  
Neo-Princess Gaea nodded. "Pardon me," she said apologetically, "but I seem to have forgotten your name."  
  
Christa hid a smile. It was likely that her mother had notified the Palace of her "condition" ahead of time, but it was unlikely that her mother had bothered to tell them her name. "My full name is Christine Meioh," she said. "But everyone calls me Christa."  
  
"Christa," Neo-Princess Selene nodded. "And you two?" she asked, inclining her head towards the two who had moved to stand beside her.  
  
The blue-haired one spoke first. "My name is Phyllis Urawa."  
  
"Mercury," Christa murmured to herself in an inaudible voice.  
  
"And I," the black-haired one said, "am Meara."  
  
From her looks, Christa decided, she was most likely the daughter of Mars.  
  
Neo-Princess Serenity nodded, before turning to the rest. "All right. If you half-believe me, but need evidence, please step forward."  
  
This time, a set of twins and a brunette stepped forward.  
  
"Names?" questioned Serenity.  
  
The brunette spoke first. "Liana."  
  
Of the twins, the one with short, silvery-blonde hair spoke first. "Hope."  
  
Then, the other twin with long, turquoise hair gave her name. "Faith."  
  
"Would that be Liana Shinozaki?" Selene questioned.  
  
Liana nodded briefly.  
  
Selene closed her eyes. "Your mother, Kino Makoto, more commonly known as Lita, was Sailor Jupiter. I don't know what kind of proof you wanted. Pictures? Confessions?"  
  
Liana shook her head mutely, before closing her eyes, obviously contemplated the piece of information the Neo-Princess had just presented her. Finally, she spoke. "Are you ... sure?"  
  
"Quite," Gaea said. "She was there when we were ... er, what was the word again?" she asked, turning to Selene.  
  
"You mean, reinstated?" Selene said.  
  
"Yes, that," Gaea nodded.  
  
Liana looked at her doubtfully. "I'll have to ask my mother later," she said.  
  
"That's another thing," Serenity said. "Whatever is spoken in this room cannot be repeated."  
  
There was another commotion at this statement. Christa sighed, and leaned back into her comfortable armchair, feeling the beginnings of a headache already.  
  
***  
  
Hope watched on with a rather detached elegance even as the three Neo- Princesses moved to confirm to the others, one by one, that their mothers were, indeed, the Sailor Scouts. She and Faith appeared to have been forgotten. Speaking of which, Faith, although keeping a calm demeanor, seemed barely able to restrain the urge to fidget. Even though Faith hated almost all athletics except for two (namely hockey and cheerleading ... an odd combination, to be sure), she seemed to have a restless ball of energy inside her that always disappeared right when she was supposed to run the mile, or some other such physical activity.  
  
"Do you think we need convincing?" Faith asked conversationally.  
  
"Not much," Hope said. "Now that you mention it, there aren't that many girls with short sandy hair and wavy aquamarine hair hanging about, and certainly not hanging about together."  
  
The room was chaos, the center of calm mainly focusing on those who had already known their parents' secrets, and Hope and Faith. Sighing, Hope and Faith (with one mind) moved towards the loveseat sofa (a rather squashed one, but with a rather homey feel to it) that was perhaps the only piece of furniture in the room with a sense of style. (Brought up by Michelle, both Hope and Faith were trained to recognize true fashion, and what was stylish and what was not. In fact, such a fashion sense had been instilled into them that both had to resort to sharing clothes - they were the same height and structure, after all- because there were few clothes that satisfied their Michelle-inspired need for the right clothes.)  
  
They were intercepted by a calm Neo-Princess Selene. Unruffled, she bestowed a smile upon them, and asked in a complacent voice, "And did you two need proof of your parents' Scout-hood?"  
  
Of course, to Hope, it sounded rather condescending. She bristled, and she felt her twin do the same beside her. She put on her most sophisticated smile, the one that had a tinge of arrogance in it. "I don't believe so. We are already rather convinced as it is."  
  
She smiled smugly as she watched Selene attempt to puzzle out her cryptic, confusing, and seemingly jumbled words. But of course, Selene didn't seem to want to push the subject. "Of course," she said as graciously as she could, before gliding on.  
  
Moments later, as they settled onto the tan leather loveseat, Faith remarked, "I wonder if princesses learn how to glide like that specially."  
  
"I wonder if princesses learn how to act so complacently specially," Hope returned.  
  
"I wonder if princesses learn how to act so condescendingly specially," Faith continued.  
  
"You mean you wonder if princesses learn how to act so stuck-up specially," Hope said.  
  
"Yes, that too," Faith said.  
  
Hope sighed as she leaned back with an acquired grace. Although she excelled in most sports, Michelle had one day decided in a burst of spontaneity that she needed to learn ballet. When she had demanded why Faith hadn't had to take something as demeaning as ballet, Michelle had pointed out that Faith took cheerleading, which was, in essence, gymnastics, as well as hockey, which was, in essence, figure-skating. Although Hope was sure there was a fallacy in that logic somewhere, she couldn't find it (perhaps because she knew that Faith had been required to take gymnastics before she could into cheerleading, and figure-skating before she was allowed to join the local hockey team), and so she ended up with a grace she still wasn't quite sure of. She still took ballet, of course, but she refused to take any other extensions of dance classes. Although she could dance ballet well, it didn't mean she liked it. Just like the fact that Faith could do figure-skating moves without batting an eyelash, but she hated figure skating (mostly in principle than for any material reason) so much that she actually twisted her ankle on purpose so she didn't have to go to figure-skating lessons anymore. Either way, Hope took this isolated time to observe the people in the room.  
  
Neo-Princess Serenity was a sight to behold. She bounced around the room as if she were on a sugar-high (which she most likely was, if the rumors about her extensive sweet-tooth, as well as that of the Neo-Queen's were true), and was incredibly friendly to everyone. She was likable, even if her hyperness was a slight bit off-putting.  
  
Neo-Princess Selene glided across the room from person to person, smiling that perfect hostess's smile, with a touch more arrogance than needed. However, whenever she lingered long enough, the person she spoke with would calm down (which was very useful, as some people seemed close to hysterics at this overabundance of knowledge).  
  
Neo-Princess Gaea seemed very down-to-earth, speaking matter-of-factly, with a generally frank voice. She seemed very trustworthy, if the type to scorn your self-pitying than speak wise words of compassion. She had a very logical mind, and patiently presented everything in what she thought was the most advantageous way. She also showed signs of being very mulish.  
  
Of the other ordinary girls, the one named Christa Meioh (the one with the leg problems) seemed the classiest, closely followed by the blonde. Both exuded a sense of self-importance, a sense of self-confidence that gave them a special shine. Christa was currently sitting in her squashy chintz armchair like she was a queen and it her throne, presiding over her subjects, which were made up of Phyllis and Liana, both of whom crowded around her almost subconsciously. The blonde, on the other head, was currently butting heads with Neo-Princess Selene, with the other girls in the room, both girls with the traditional black hair, backing her up. Neo- Princess Gaea was currently conversing with Christa, while Neo-Princess Serenity, who had previously been backing up Neo-Princess Selene, was now heading towards their comfy loveseat.  
  
"Do you find yourselves comfortable?" she recited, as if by rote, before smiling brightly, and adding, "It's so fun, isn't it? And it's going to be even more fun when- ah, but I'm not supposed to say yet."  
  
Her couple of words were spoken in a brief lull in the conversation, and within seconds, all attention was focused upon her. Christa fired question after question at the pink-haired princess, while the blonde marched up to the princess and began waving her hands wildly in the air.  
  
Faith, who seemed to be losing patience, put her hands in her mouth and whistled a particularly shrill whistle. It was quite effective, as silence settled immediately. "I think," she began evenly, "that we could find out more information if we all kept silent and waited for the Neo-Princesses to explain themselves." She inclined her head towards the next room, where their mothers most assuredly sat. "They will, I am sure, also explain why our mothers and ourselves were called here, why we are being told this, and what this is all about." She fixed a steely gaze on Neo-Princess Selene. "Am I correct?"  
  
"You are as correct as you can be with the information you currently hold," Neo-Princess Selene in what was a polite, yet distant tone. Hope could feel Faith's hackles rise, and rushed in to cut her twin off before she did anything rash.  
  
"Then please tell us the information we do not hold," Hope said firmly.  
  
"And get on with it," the blonde snapped irritably. She and Hope shared conspiratorial smiles as they both seemed to wish to get more information as soon as possible.  
  
"If you would all sit down," Gaea suggested.  
  
The blonde sat herself down on the nearest bean-bag couch, her black-haired clinger-on settling herself on a woven mat on the floor, and the three Neo- Princesses sat on the floor without ceremony.  
  
Neo-Princess Serenity, most obviously the leader, began speaking. "I suppose I should begin, with all stories, at the beginning..."  
  
***  
  
"I have something very important to tell you," Neo-Queen Serenity said gravely. "Whatever is said in this room must not be repeated unless under dire circumstances. Understood?"  
  
There were nods all around the table.  
  
"Now that all of the polite talk has been taken care of, I suppose I should get down to business," Neo-Queen Serenity said. "You are probably wondering why you are here, as even if there was a security threat, none of you, except Setsuna-chan, of course, could take up your Scout duties again."  
  
There were again nods and murmurs of curiosity.  
  
"Well, there is a security threat, and I do need your help, although not as Scouts. Not even you, Trista."  
  
"Are you sure?" Trista asked. "If the threat is severe, I can easily resume my duties as Guardian of Time now rather than in the future, which would allow Sailor Cosmos free reign to face the enemy, whoever he or she is." (This was in reference to the fact that Sailor Cosmos was to constantly shadow the Gates of Time, waiting for the unexpected day when the future Sailor Pluto would travel to the past without notice and start the chain of events leading to her death.)  
  
"No," the Neo-Queen shook her head. "I have a few other candidates in mind for the job. But I will need your help. Even if you are no longer Scouts, I can still employ your skills."  
  
"We are at your command," Mina answered readily.  
  
The Neo-Queen smiled. "You don't know how much I've wished I had you guys by my side, for moral support, if nothing else."  
  
"We will always be at your service, princess," Raye said faintly.  
  
"It's Neo-Queen now, not princess," Alex reminded with a half-smile on her face.  
  
The Neo-Queen smiled at her friends for a brief moment before turning the subject to grave matters at hand. "I'll need of all your help," she said. "Amy, would you consent to being my Technology and Strategies Advisor, as well as the millions of other things you used to help me with?"  
  
"Of course, Your Highness," Amy said, nodding her head.  
  
"Please," the Neo-Queen said in a pained voice. "Call me Serena. I get enough of the Highness-Shmighness stuff from all of the ambassadors of Planet Whatchamacallit."  
  
"Serena," Amy echoed, remembering old times when all of them sat at similar tables at Raye's shrine, carelessly joking around with each other because they were (temporarily, at least) not being attacked.  
  
"And Raye, would you ..."  
  
***  
  
"A long time ago," Neo-Princess Serenity began, "there was the Silver Alliance, a powerful alliance amongst the greatest kings and queens of the Silver Millennium. Prophets claimed that the prosperity would last unto the Golden Millennium, which would be a time so fruitful that none would go hungry.  
  
"Just goes to show how false prophets of those times were. As everyone knows, Beryl attacked, Princess Serenity died and was reincarnated, and she and her husband Endymion and fellow princesses of the other planets proceeded to save the world several times before establishing the Silver Millennium.  
  
"There are several details that are left out, mainly because they aren't believed to be of importance, but they are to us. For example, there is the fact that Prince Endymion had a sister back in the Silver Millennium. Her name was Terra, and she died on Earth during Beryl's First Uprising. Thus, she was not reincarnated. Princess Serenity also had a sister by the name of Serendipity. Serendipity, was of course, an adopted child, and had no magical powers to speak of. She died on the moon during Beryl's attack, and because of her lack of magical powers, was not able to be reincarnated.  
  
"Princess Serenity had four tutors who were known throughout the Silver Millennium as the Immortal Scouts, because they were of the few Sailor Scouts who can never die. They were there at the beginning of time, and they will be here until the end of time, when the prophesied (again, you know how much I don't trust prophecies) Sailor Cosmos comes. It is interesting to note at this point that the Sailor Cosmos who aided the Sailor Scouts is not actually the prophesied Sailor Cosmos. That Mysterious Scout merely chose the name Cosmos for herself before she remembered that the name was already taken. So we shall refer to her as Sailor Mystery instead.  
  
"Anyways, the Immortal Scouts were not killed by Beryl, but she did manage to capture them beforehand, and trap them deep within the moon. Upon her death, the magical seal on their prison was broken, and they were left to dig out of their underground prison by themselves. Needless to say, it took them quite a while because a millennium without practicing your powers leaves you quite rusty. By the time they regained their powers, er ... I'm not sure if I have authorization to tell you that part yet. If I do, I'll tell you later. As of now, I'll continue after Crystal Tokyo was instated.  
  
"There was peace, and the Sailor Scouts retired, after a long bout of insanity, involving kidnapped princesses, visits to the past, and visitors to the present, attacks from Nemesis, and so on. After the Sailor Scouts retired, there was a long period of peace. As of one month and three days ago, the peace was broken.  
  
"I'm sure you know of the Amazoness Scouts, Sailors Juno, Vesta, Pallas, and Ceres." There were nods. "The Asteroid Senshi disappeared one month and three days ago. Left behind was a note stating simply that Crystal Tokyo was officially under attack. Lacking the protection that Crystal Tokyo needs to be invulnerable to enemies, Sailor Cosmos was called away from the Time Gate," although she looked decidedly evasive at this part, "to guard Crystal Tokyo until temporary Guardians could be found. My mother spent some time arranging the defenses of Crystal Tokyo so such Guardians would be found, and an equally long amount of time locating her retired Scouts so as to summon their progeny to do this task."  
  
Sophie Lisbon was paying very close attention to this related history, when she noticed Haley (the rather shy and petite girl with short black hair and the most disarming green eyes) summoning up her courage to voice something. "But I am not of my mother's bloodline," she finally said, the words coming out rushed and squishing together, making it hard to decipher what she was saying. "I'm adopted."  
  
"This we know," Neo-Princess Selene said rather airily, making Sophie want to slap the princess. Royalty indeed. Her mother was Aino Minako, famous movie star, and she certainly never put on airs.  
  
Neo-Princess Gaea, who was definitely more down-to-earth and easy to joke with, stepped in before her sister could ruffle any more feathers. "Your mother's blood is not needed," she assured Haley. "Merely your mother's love for you will infuse you with enough magic to be allowed to defend Crystal Tokyo."  
  
To her surprise, Sophie noticed (out of the corner of her eye, trained to exploit her peripheral vision by her very-conscientious mother) the blue- haired nerd with wire-rimmed spectacles (how tacky) stiffen. She almost suppressed her shudder of malicious glee. She didn't like gossiping or being vicious, but she enjoyed collecting information of all times. This nerd obviously didn't think her mother loved her very much.  
  
"And if some of our . less privileged members are not as certain of our mother's instinctual love for her firstborn?" Sophie drawled out, enjoying the blue-haired nerd's flinch. Showing weakness was unacceptable; Aino Minako had always taught her. The whole world had masks on, and letting your mask slip an inch was letting an enemy gain an inch. Although such principles were slightly martial at times, they certainly did help her when it came to her social life. She was never bullied, that was for sure.  
  
"I'm sure all of your mothers love you very much," Neo-Princess Gaea said smoothly. "But the maternal love is undeniable in all circumstances, and that is not the question at hand."  
  
"The question at hand," Neo-Princess Serenity said more gravely than her cheerful face suggested she could look, "is whether or not you accept being Guardians pro tempore of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"We have a choice in the matter?" a very interesting-looking blue-green- haired girl said. Sophie made a note to keep an eye on her.  
  
"You always have choices in Crystal Tokyo," Neo-Princess Selene said, and Sophie felt her back arch in challenge even though the haughty royal's words held no challenge. "We believe that even if you choose to guard Crystal Tokyo, we should have enough Guardians pro tem and back-up Guardians pro tem to hold out until Sailor Cosmos can mount a successful expedition to rescue the Asteroid Senshi. However, such an expedition will not necessarily work, and Sailor Cosmos-Mystery is almost inexpendable for various reasons."  
  
"Inexependable is not a word," Sophie made sure to point out. She felt rather smug as an irritable look briefly crossed Princess Selene's face before the look smoothed out vaguely.  
  
Neo-Princess Serenity finished up. "So now, you have a choice whether or not to become a Guardian pro tempore, or a Crystal Senshi. You will specialize in various elements, and will have to take extra classes comprised of developing your powers, controlling your powers, and mythology. Any questions?"  
  
"Two," the silvery-blonde murmured, her twin beside her.  
  
"We are not to tell our parents of this?" her twin expressed disbelief at such a thing being possible.  
  
"And what do your earlier comments about Terra and Serendipity and prophets and Mystery-Cosmos have to do with what we are discussing now?" the silvery- blonde asked the second question.  
  
Sophie noticed in a corner of her mind that Hope and Faith, as they appeared to be called, seemed very much attuned to each other, as twins generally were, but appeared to have a greater division between them than link. There was something about that division she could not understand, although she itched to do so. Once again, however, her attention was diverted to the Neo-Princesses.  
  
"That will, of course, be explained if you agree to be guardians pro tem," Neo-Princess Selene said smoothly.  
  
Sophie tried to do her best to ignore the Neo-Princess's haughty attitude. To her surprise, it was Meara who offered a compromise.  
  
"Sure you don't expect us to come with a decision so quickly, with such a disastrous dilemma sprung upon us," Meara said matching Selene haughtiness for haughtiness.  
  
Selene almost sputtered, but Gaea directed her sister's somewhat arrogant attitude in another direction as she answered for her. "Of course not."  
  
Before Gaea could say another word, however, Phyllis-the blue-haired nerd- took up Meara's torch. "Then I'd say a week certainly isn't unreasonable. Thank you. I, for one, will be sure to get back to you on that as soon as I have made my decision." She and the tall and gangly brunette beside her stood up in one smooth moment and helped the invalid Christine (Christa-a mite too placid and condescending for Sophie's taste) out of the door before another word could be said.  
  
Taking her cure, Sophie herself stood up and stretched. A jerk of her head indicated that Meara and Haley were to follow her, and she allowed herself to nod at the twins (with no similar gesture of respect for the royals) and left the room. She certainly had much to discuss with her mother tonight, royal restrictions or not.  
  
***  
  
Selene entered her royal apartments with a sigh. She closed the door gently and undid her silvery-blonde buns, letting her hair spill over her like a silver mantle. Gently massaging her forehead, she slipped out of her tightly-corseted and highly old-fashioned royal dress, out of her tiny and feet-pinching dainty slippers, washed off the slight makeup that made her appear pale and ethereal, and put on her loose and quite comfortable robe. After public appearances, she was prone to lounging around in her apartment, sipping martinis. After all, she was temporally twenty-two, mentally twenty, and physically eighteen, which entitled her to diluted alcoholic drinks under her mother's supervision and anything except perhaps vodka (which she detested) when out clubbing.  
  
She savored the alcoholic beverage as she sipped on it, and sighed. The children (for that was who they were) who were to become Crystal Senshi along with she and her sisters varied in age, but none were as old as she and her sisters. Rini looked younger and could probably manage to get along with one or two of them, but the simple fact was that Rini, Gaea and she were temporally twenty-two, while the oldest of the candidates was seventeen and a half. The age difference was vast among adolescents.  
  
She hated public appearances. As the traditional heiress to the moon- throne and the woman who would have to colonize the now-barren and rocky moon, Selene had begun her training at a young age. Only Gaea, Rini, and her mother knew where she and Gaea had been during the years in which they had disappeared. She herself (along with Gaea) preferred not to think about it much, but they had visited, among other places, the ancient Silver Millennial Lunarian Kingdom. She had seen many customs worth preserving among these ancient peoples, but others she did not approve of as much. A very serious child from the start, she had begun researching the Silver Millennium as soon as she had been returned to Crystal Tokyo she had researched this ancient kingdom. She had duplicated many of their customs, from the tightly-corseted dresses to the toe-pinching slippers to the use of makeup instead of glamours and the objective and detached façade Queens were requested to don. These customs came from a time when the queens could accidentally destroy planets with the magic she wielded if she could not learn to control her emotions. These customs came from a time when the tight corsets held hidden pockets perfect for placing the knife or shukusen (a favored bladed fan of the Yamani of another world) in case of assassination attempts. These customs came from a time when the toe- pinching shoes and their continual pain reminded Queens that letting herself relax meant letting her shields down, which could mean an accidental death if not careful. These customs came from a time when the makeup had certain healing effects and restorative herbs to soothe a queen in case of intense emotion.  
  
Her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity, had been one of the Gifted, one who did not need to worry about her control, as her magic was so great it took care of the control on its own. Her daughters, on the other hand, would not inherit the full of their power until they came of age (which, as a Lunarian, took at least a millennium) or until she died, whichever came first. Until then, Selene was forced to resort to ancient Lunarian methods. She was not sure how exactly Rini and Gaea kept their emotions in check (probably something to do with sugar-highs and ancient Terran methods, respectively) but she did not know that they seemed to offend less people than she did. As it was, she was perhaps the most likely out of her sisters to be able to accustom herself to such a lifestyle. Rini was a friendly and caring person at heart, and though she would know that it was the only way to keep from hurting others, she could not help herself from such interaction. She also had the makings of powers like their mother. By the time she came of age (physically, mentally, emotionally, and temporally), she would most likely have as much power as their mother now did. Gaea and she did not have such powers, but both had a bond with the Earth and Moon respectively so deep that their hearts pulsed in beat with their planet's. Earth was a very warm and giving planet, hospitable to many life-forms. Gaea reflected this, and would thus be unable to distance herself. The moon, on the other hand, was barren and rocky, a lone orb in the dark night sky. Solitude was a way of life on the moon, and so Selene forced herself to adapt.  
  
So she had perfected being a princess. She had perfected her posture, her manner of walking and talking, her sweet (if somewhat condescending) smile, and her aloofness. The only people she could let these shields down around were her family, all being powerful enough to withstand any emotion barrage of magic she might unleash. So her family was the only one she could talk to, could reveal her true self to.  
  
She had become the perfect Moon Princess. But at what price? She did not ask herself this, avoiding the subject like the plague. She knew that her mother did not believe this was the best way, but that her mother knew this was her choice. The temptation of letting her shields down was great, so she did not remind herself of what she had lost, remembering instead what she had gained.  
  
There was a gentle knock on her door, she sighed, and stretched rather lazily, before sending a thought to her two sisters. Come in. This telepathy between triplets, at least Royal Lunarian Triplets (which was, apparently, something that had not happened before) was a very useful thing.  
  
The door opened, and Rini and Gaea entered. At first, there was a rather comforting silence as Gaea seated herself on a convenient sofa-chair and Rini lay down gently on the bed. She herself remained in her chair by the dresser, staring into the mirror with rather desolate eyes. They waited for her to speak first. All of the temporal travels and time warps, according to Pluto (it didn't matter of which one you were speaking) would end in approximately three years, when their bodies and their minds would catch up with real-time. It would be unnerving being friends with children who were so much younger. No matter how old they were supposed to be emotionally, it did not change the fact that they had a maturity uncommon to most girls their age.  
  
"I don't think they liked me very much," Selene finally allowed herself to say. She firmly kept control of her mind-link with her sisters, refusing to let them know of the emotional dilemma she faced. That is, if they hadn't figured it out by themselves already.  
  
"Christa seemed to enjoy your calming presence," Rini offered.  
  
"Christa is destined to be Pluto. She understands solitude in a way that no one else does," Gaea remarked.  
  
"Sophie, for one, seemed to hate me. As if we didn't know which ones knew and which ones did not know of their heritage," Selene said scornfully. She did not allow her voice to tremble with the pain she felt at being despised so.  
  
"Mother says that when we come of age officially, we will have grown into our powers, and shall no longer have need for barriers," Rini offered.  
  
"Easy for you to say," Gaea said bitterly, surprisingly both of them. "You were born shielded."  
  
Selene silently voiced agreement, but did not let her pink-haired sister know. Rini had always felt slightly excluded because she had not been through what the other two triplets had, but she managed to hide it well. Instead, Selene played the peacemaker. "We were all born with different talents."  
  
And it was true. Although Rini was perhaps the one with the most powerful supernatural powers, Gaea could communicate through the mind-link better, as well as connect with her planet better. Selene could find her center of energy quicker and draw on its power faster.  
  
There was another silence, in which the princesses mostly relaxed and allowed the others to view her emotions and/or thoughts and/or feelings of the day that they wished. It wasn't a mental conversation as much as a communal sharing of thoughts, with no line of conversation, just mentally reviewing over what the others thought. (Imagine it not as Instant- Messaging, but rather E-mailing.)  
  
"And what do you think?" Gaea's mellifluous voice asked.  
  
"Of what?" Rini asked idly.  
  
"Of the girls," Gaea said placidly.  
  
The term "girls" was correct. Although each was powerful and a valuable resource, the eldest was barely eighteen, the youngest a mere (tall) twelve. The wide range in ages and tastes was bound to cause some discord, but if the personalities could be woven together to form a brilliant team, much was possible. So far, however, it appeared that there was much discord between them. And that was definitely an understatement.  
  
Selene chose her moment to speak first. "Sophie is an arrogant adolescent who has been trained overmuch and been told overmuch by her unthinking mother. I suspect that if Venus had been a bit laxer in her 'instruction', Sophie may not have been quite as . vicious."  
  
"I think she's quite a character," was Gaea's contribution.  
  
"'Course you do," Rini snorted. "She likes you. She thinks I'm a silly child who's less mature than she and definitely lacking in the contemplative department."  
  
"And," Gaea continued, "the girls she has chosen to shelter are certainly interesting. The children of Mars and Saturn, one traditionally outspoken and stubborn, the other traditionally quiet and pensive."  
  
There was no comment as a rapid exchange (more like a melding of minds and instant acknowledgement of each other's thoughts on the matter) took place.  
  
"The twins," Gaea suggested.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask-how did Uranus and Neptune manage that?" Rini wondered.  
  
"What?" Gaea asked.  
  
"Managed to have kids," Rini said. "I mean . they're both girls."  
  
"And?" Selene asked slyly.  
  
Rini refused to be flustered. "Two females having children of their own is anatomically impossible."  
  
"Not with all these magi-technological devices floating around," Selene pointed out. "Although there aren't enough specialists in both magic and science to create much-Mercury would have done wonders in technomagic if she had thought about it instead of going on with becoming a doctor-there are enough black-market schemes that succeed to help single women to bear children."  
  
Of course, the conversation took place under the assumption that the single woman did not use mundane devices such as adoption or test-tube babies, or other such rather unworthy-of-debate schemes. When they truly wished to debate something, they allowed themselves to live in idealized worlds. As Selene and Rini continued their avid discussion, Gaea rose and got herself a martini, getting one for Selene and Rini as well when they broke their conversation in mid-sentence to request one and then continued mid-sentence as if there had been no interruption to begin with.  
  
There was a silence, as the debate rested, and Selene smiled. She was lucky she had understanding sisters who knew better than to bring up painful subjects during the one time in which she allowed herself to smile a genuine smile. The serenity finally calmed down her roiling emotions and she smiled.  
  
***  
  
Liana Shinozaki was a very tall girl. She had always been very tall, courtesy of her mother's tall genes. It was disconcerting when she towered over everybody in her grade, as well as a number of teachers, but for the first time, she found that height could be an advantage. It had started, of course, with the basketball team, of which she was star. It now proved to be "ruddy brilliant" after her startling experience with the Crystal Palace. She knew that she was the youngest one there at twelve, perhaps the youngest by three or four years. Her height, however, made up for it. At least, no-one else gave any indication that they knew how young she was. It was quite useful.  
  
For one thing, no one appeared to act condescending of her age, as it was doubtful anyone really knew about it, except perhaps the Royal Triplets, as was their media-inspired nickname. As it was, she appeared to be the only one who had not known and had only suspected her mother secret identity. Or perhaps, that the secret identity of the mysterious and strong Sailor Jupiter was her mother.  
  
Of course, the only ones to publicly acknowledge that they knew of their mothers' doings when younger were three in number. She had put herself forward as one who needed little persuasion, but in fact had had no idea at the time that her mother had been an elusive Sailor Scout. Sophie-the blonde-had claimed that she was ignorant of her mother's identity, but that was debatable. The short black-haired girl who almost clung to Sophie in a desperate effort to avoid the limelight had not said much, but had not seemed much startled by the news, either. Of course, she constantly had that doe-eyed, frightened expression on her face, so it was hard for one to tell whether she was surprised or not.  
  
As for the peculiar twins. Well, they seemed like ones who didn't know about their mother's identity because they never bothered to care before. Now that it occurred to them, however, they didn't see anything so astonishing in it.  
  
Luckily, years of serving as a waitress in a restaurant-the strangest people marched in sometimes-and of dealing with her mother's boyfriends-her mother seemed to have an affinity for ones that would surprise her daughter the most-had taught her how to deal with surprises. She was lucky. Upon closer examination, the room seemed full of the type of girls who were used to the tension and hostility popular girls seemed to deal with. They formed "parties" almost immediately, standing on either side of an invisible rift. They all had the look of one trained to keep rein on one's emotions, of girls told at youth to never show weakness.  
  
She had no idea what kind of childhood they had had, but she certainly had never been brought up in such a manner. Her mother had always been an open and honest woman, sometimes honest to the point of absurdity. She could never imagine that her mother had kept such a secret from her. And yet, she could see the resemblance between her mother and Jupiter. They had the same hair, the same eyes, and the same height. The fact that her mother had kept a rather large secret from her was undeniable. The fact that she was upset was also undeniable. The fact that she had to somehow attempt to hide this from her mother as well as hide her new-found knowledge and anger at her mother's lie . well, that was the immediate problem. She would worry about the other issues later on.  
  
"What did Neo-Queen Serenity wish to talk to you about?" she inquired politely.  
  
"Well, I used to know the Queen when she was an ordinary girl," her mother reminisced. "I was one of her good friends back then. She missed us and wished to speak with us again, as well as asked a couple of us to do a couple of odd jobs for her."  
  
"Rumor has it that the Sailor Scouts were her friends and were her friends even in civilian form." Of course, there was no such rumor. There were rumors abound of how the Sailor Scouts might be manifestations of gods and goddesses, or appeared only when needed, or had lived in some obscure and shielded planet of the Earth. The theories of the olden days of ordinary girls transforming into magical superheroines with the flick of a hand were long gone.  
  
"Really?" her mother said noncommittally. "That's exciting. Imagine that one of my closest friends might have been a Sailor Scout. How invigorating."  
  
Liana almost seethed inside. Her mother, who always harped on and on about honesty, was lying to her. Hypocrite. Instead, she put a bland smile reminiscent of the one Christa had kept on almost the entire time. "Yes. Interesting, ne?"  
  
Liana kept on her newly-dubbed Christa-smile for the rest of the way home, keeping polite conversation like a pro. As soon as she returned to the familiar establishment she called her room (which seemed neat, incase her mother should walk by with the door open, but had mold in the most disturbing places), she shut the door and buried her face in her pillow. Soon, she heard the sound of her mother's car driving away, as she went to open up the restaurant. Liana was, of course, expected to help around at the restaurant, but could choose not to do so on Sundays if she so wished, which she usually did.  
  
As soon as she was sure that her mother could no longer hear her, she let out a cry that was anger, frustration, irritation, disillusionment, and grief mixed in together. When she finally calmed enough so that she no longer felt an urge to throw something, she sat upright. She knew what she was going to do. She would join the Crystal Senshi, of course. In her mind, it was impossible to consider not joining. She did not know why she chose this, but it felt as if this were what she was born to do.  
  
And perhaps, it was also a form of rebellion, throwing herself into danger despite her mother's continually worried and often overprotective precautions. But foremost, it was the niggling feeling she had that doing this was right. She took a deep breath, and did as she had been told to do. She took out a piece of paper, wrote her agreement on it, signed it, and lit it with a match, watching it burn to ashes before her eyes. She highly doubted that the ritual did anything besides helping her acknowledge the full import of her decision, but she did feel a tingle run down her spine as she scattered the ashes outside of her open window.  
  
But she could not help having a sense of foreboding.  
  
***  
  
Gaea looked up at the sky, seriously contemplating the fluffy clouds adorning the sky. Suddenly she sneezed. Several almost-invisible flecks of ash flew past, and she smiled. Someone had responded to the summons. Drawing upon her power of the Earth, and shuddering as the ancient magick coursed through her veins and threaten to burst out, she identified the writer of the agreement as Jupiter. She sent a thought-wave to Rini, telling her to go over to Liana's ASAP, for the next part of the ritual ceremony. At least Liana had done what she was told to in her agreement to become a Crystal Soldier.  
  
There was serenity about her as she released Earth's energy and with it, her struggle for control. Unlike Selene, she was close to her satellite planet (although that may have been an oxymoron), and thus, she could release her power, and with it, her strain whenever the burden became too much to bear. After holding in larger amounts of power than she was used to, for training with her father, she was relieved to be able to let it go. She pitied Selene, who had to maintain her emotions constantly. That was Selene had few friends and many miffed enemies. Rini, however, never seemed to tire. Neither she nor Selene knew who exactly Rini spent her lessons with, and how she controlled her power, and neither asked. Some things were too private. Their magic was one of them.  
  
She stood up and stretched. Now that she had completed her break, she was to go practice sparring with her sisters under the tutelage of Sailor Dragon (although strictly speaking, she was neither a Sailor Senshi nor a representative of the Dragons). Once Liana was formally inducted as a Crystal Senshi, she would also have to join in the training and the sparring.  
  
She reached the arena without losing breath, and moved to do the stretches that would keep her from tearing a muscle. Rini and Selene entered moments later, silent in their preparation for a brutal session, especially since they had not had time to train the day before in their preparation for the arrival of the Scouts today. Now that the excitement was over, they would be expected to work doubly hard.  
  
She finished stretching first. First would come physical sparring, then mental, then magical, and lastly combined. Although generally speaking, she did well on the physical side, she was less successful at magical sparring and hopeless at mental sparring. As a result, she was almost always ruthlessly slaughtered on the combined sparring field. Her powers and magical attacks were improving with time, of course, especially since she was more attuned with Earth than the others (although she didn't have as much power to begin with), having lived on it her entire life. Her mental abilities were still abysmal.  
  
First, she warmed up fighting against the standard practice drones that were disgustingly easy to triumph against. At this point, her sister Selene was ready to spar, and they began to do so in deadly earnest. As soon as Rini, too, finished her stretching, she joined the fight, and it became a three-way fistfight of a most interesting sort. Rini, the shortest, had spent more time acquiring the forms of lacier, an ancient fighting form of the Solarians (who were all short in stature) which favored the petite and depended on speed and stamina. Selene, on the other hand, preferred the more graceful crane of the Lunarians, as were most of her forms. As she swayed with energy, her movements fluidly avoided hit after hit, skillfully blocked what she could not avoid, and struck accurately. Of course she, Gaea, won as usual, having chosen to employ the violent and unpredictable strase this time, as it was one she wished to try out.  
  
There was a brief break after the physical sparring session, in which Dragon critiqued their performance. Gaea was dismayed to learn that her strase demonstration had not even neared the expertise of the Carthenians who had invented and mastered it. She remembered to tuck in her legs quicker in her tumble-jump leading into a lightning-quick scythe-kick. She remembered the distinctive efficiency with which the Carthenians used their slender limbs, and admitted that she had bungled some of the more graceful moves in her haste. As a result, perhaps the only reason she had won with such a wide margin was the new and unfamiliarity of the style. After that devastating critique, she stood back as first Rini and then Selene were scolded for their lack of anticipation and total bewilderment when encountering a new style. Rini in particular was scolded for once again merging too much into lacier. She had botched several prime moves in which she could have inserted moves from other martial styles that would have been effective in that position. Instead, she had kept on fighting using the lacier, greatly limiting her chances. Selene was scolded for beautifying her moves once again. The silver-haired sister had a tendency to undermine her own moves by moving the position of one of her limbs so she looked more graceful, but was as a result struck down more often.  
  
Then, Gaea went off to the side, and planted both feet in the garden by the sparring area. Slowly, she began to commune with the Earth, and felt a joy enter through her. As her blissfulness neared its completion, she prepared to dig her hands deep within the magical veins of Earth, to tap into the power that was her birthright. It took her several tries, as usual, to find a vein big enough to accommodate her and not too big so as to overwhelm her. As soon as she found herself ready, she walked back inside.  
  
Selene and Rini had not needed measures so complicated. Gaea needed to connect with the Earth to access her power. Rini and Selene, both bearers of the power of the moon, needed merely to draw upon the strength within them. Rini, of course, also had vestiges of Terran magic within her, and also of a magic uniquely her own, which was what made her power nearly equal (or at least, in the future, it would be nearly equal) to that of her mother's. Still, Rini preferred her Lunarian magic, as it was the most powerful, and the least difficult to access.  
  
As the three princesses stepped into the arena, each had a rather otherworldly look about them. As of so far, they had not progressed into transformation of senshi form (because everyone knew that the safest way to go about magical training was to train first as civilians and then as senshi-the senshi of the Time Before Crystal Tokyo had not had the leisure to do this, as they had been throw into fight after fight against evil. As it was, only luck, skill, and the abnormally large amount of power each possessed had protected them from accidentally harming everyone within a three-mile radius every time they trained), but Dragon had promised them that they would do so that soon, when the Crystal Senshi joined.  
  
The fight began when Rini threw the first blast of power. As the Royal Triplets had no senshi forms, their attacks were crude and unrefined, unfocussed, but powerful. Rini was the most powerful, and usually made the first move as she was the one with the greatest chance of winning. Instead of the blasts that were the only methods of attack (not defense) Gaea could summon, Rini sent forth a pink laser that split its pathway and attacked both Selene and Gaea at the same time. Gaea hastily erected a blue-and- green shield, drawing on the Earth's power and foundation as she did so, before spinning a globe-blast of green-and-brown power and dashing it at Selene. Selene, who had not been expecting an attack from her blind side, had only constructed a barrier powerful enough to block Rini's beam. To her advantage however, her wards warned her of the approach of Gaea's globe, and she was barely able to duck and block in time, leaving her in a weakened state. Rini, who had already dispatched a pink blast in Gaea's direction (which she effectively countered), cast another blast in Selene's direction with lightning-quick speed. Selene was prepared, this time, and countered the blast, calculating her counterblow so that it deflected off into Gaea's direction, even while Rini launched yet another pink blast in the Earth Princess's direction. The pink and the silver disconcerted Gaea as they closed on her, and she barely had enough time to throw up a barrier strong enough to block them both. The barrier was strong enough, but took too much strength out of her. In her weakened state, she did not hold on much longer, and Rini triumphed over both Selene and Gaea in a matter of minutes. These magical attacks were always distinguishable only by colors, and by strategy, nothing more than crude channeling of our energy. Their planetary powers, strengths and weaknesses and so on would come when they were in their senshi forms . but only then, unfortunately.  
  
The battle ended, and Gaea paused to catch her breath. She and Selene had not fared as well as they usually did. Sometimes, she and Selene allied themselves against Rini and so defeated her, but such instances were rare because the purpose of the sparring was not to triumph, but to battle individually against multiple people. Usually, she lasted longer than she this round, and she was disappointed with herself. After the customary critique from Dragon, Gaea prepared for the mental battle, which she usually did abysmally in. Not that Rini was any better. Only Selene was any good at the psychic arts, as they jokingly referred to them as, and she knew that if put up against a trained Mars, Mercury, or Saturn, she wouldn't win with such a wide margin, if at all.  
  
***  
  
Haley Tsukino paid the taxi driver and stopped to truly let her gaze fall upon the magnificent Crystal Palace, an architectural miracle whose creation would not have been possible without the creativity and innovations of all of the senshi, the best of the architects and designers, and a touch of magic to bring it all together. Her dark black hair, which fell to her shoulders, was blown about by the wind, and she hurriedly ducked inside the massive door (which was, as usual, open). The guards seemed to recognize her, or perhaps did not regularly bar visitors from entering. Either way, she soon found herself in the giant lobby of the Crystal Palace. A quick once-over of the room revealed an almost impossible-to-see Princess Selene, standing turned in the doorway. Although she had found Princess Selene a bit stuffy, a familiar face was comforting in such an intimidating, yet beautiful room. She walked over briskly. It was when she neared the princess that she noticed whom Princess Selene was facing.  
  
In the next room, Sophie stood, and while both the Princess and Sophie looked composed, not a single hair out of place or a traitorous expression on their face, Haley knew at once that the two were fighting. Perhaps that was not the best word for it. Verbally sparring was a better description.  
  
Interrupting their verbal duel, Haley called out, "Sophie!" in a rather valley-girl way. She rushed over and half-hugged the girl, the two doing an imitation of the French bises. This had all been carefully choreographed beforehand, of course. Haley had really seen no harm in it, although she didn't see any particular advantage in it either. One glance at Selene's face told her what satisfaction Sophie had received from it. Selene, who had heretofore remained expressionless, had allowed a fleeting, wistful look flit across her face so quickly that it would have been unnoticed had Haley not been searching for it. Her mother was equally expressionless, and as a child she had trained herself to catch those small expressions, to have a warning as to whether she was in trouble or not.  
  
"Who else is here?" she asked immediately, demanding information. Her eyes darted around the room. "It seems empty," she raised an eyebrow. "And I know I was rushing to be here on time."  
  
Sophie chuckled. "I know you know. You're the last one here. I, for example, arrived fifteen minutes ago. Neo-Princesses Gaea and Serenity already led the rest out to the Inner Gardens. Neo-Princess Selene . volunteered to wait for you, so I decided to wait with her."  
  
Haley interpreted this as an "I just wanted to needle the spoiled brat." Sophie was a surprisingly easy person to read, no matter how much she attempted to be cold and distant. She had too cheery a nature to successfully mask her emotions. Or perhaps Haley was just used to interpreting more shuttered expressions and complex, tightly-hidden emotions. "I'm sorry I'm late," she apologized to a point somewhere between Sophie and Neo-Princess Selene. "I . had problems." She did not think it necessary to mention that her younger sister (true birth sister of her mother and father) had been jealous that she, the adopted one, had received the chance to visit the Crystal Palace on a regular basis, and had, as a result, hidden her shoes (every single one of them!). No threats on her parents' part had been able to coax their location, and she had been forced to search the house for them, finally finding her least favorite pair under a creaky floorboard in the basement.  
  
Accepting her explanation without a bat of any eyelash, Sophie shrugged in that smooth, careless way she exhibited so freely.  
  
"This way," Neo-Princess Selene said smoothly, taking control of the situation. The tension that had filled her during her dispute with Sophie, whatever it had been about, melted away easily, and she was once more the perfect princess. She led the way through a complex series of halls that Haley tried and failed to commit to memory. Finally, they arrived in a beautiful, weather-controlled garden where the other girls were.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Haley said brightly, but slightly insincerely. After all, she wasn't really late.  
  
"Haley," Meara greeted calmly. She, like the rest of girls, held a cool demeanor. It seemed that all of their Scouts had taught their children to hide their emotions. It would be an interesting face-off, Haley decided, to see who could control their emotions the most.  
  
"Meara," Haley greeted, putting genuine warmth in her tone as she lightly embraced the girl. She and Meara had kept in touch somewhat, debating over the pros and cons of the situation, during their week of decision.  
  
Meara's countenance lightened as she smiled a genuine smile in return.  
  
"And now," Gaea said gravely, "you must tell us your decisions."  
  
To be continued .  
  
*I've been reading too much HP.  
  
Explanation: My first chapter was way too long to revise all at once, so the original chapter one is still up for those who wish to read it. This is the Revised Chapter 1A. 


	2. The Beginning

Notes: Emerald is a type of beryl. Jade is made up of nephrite and jadeite. Azurite is green, and malachite is green. Red beryl is a ruby. Pink beryl is not natural. Hematite is a kind of beryl. Don't take notice of it . just something I wrote to keep myself informed in case I needed the information.  
  
Rei Hino grudgingly got out of bed to pick up the ringing telephone. "Who is it?" a voice grumbled from the bed.  
  
"How am I supposed to know, Chad? I haven't picked the phone yet," she yelled, teasing, imitating the way she used to yell at him when they were younger, and he was working at her temple. "Hello? Hino residence."  
  
"You are invited to a tea party at the Crystal Palace tomorrow at noon. Formal wear is requested, and your daughter Fiona is invited as well," a voice said over the phone, before the click that indicated that the other person had hung up.  
  
"So who was it?" Chad asked.  
  
"Just a friend," Raye said, hand trembling. "I'm taking Fiona to her house tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Chad mumbled. "Aren't you going to go back to sleep?"  
  
"I'm coming," Raye said, head whirling. Why was the call so abrupt?  
  
Hotaru Tomoe picked up the phone as it rang, wondering who would call at nine o'clock. It better not be a stupid person calling to advertise or sell something. And it better be an emergency of some sort.  
  
"You are invited to a tea party at the Crystal Palace tomorrow at noon. Formal wear is requested, and your daughter Haley is invited as well," a monotone voice said before hanging up.  
  
Heather turned pale. Was she invited or required? Did this have anything to do with scout business? No, Serena wouldn't force them to become Sailor Scouts again. She shook her head before crawling back into bed.  
  
"Who was it?" Sammy Tsukino asked.  
  
"Your sister was inviting me to something," Heather invented. Well, that was half-true.  
  
"At this time of night?" Sam asked in disbelief.  
  
"You know your sister," Heather said, before falling back to sleep.  
  
Ami Mizuno got home from the long late work shift, and checked the recordings. There was only one. Frowning, she tried to think who it might be.  
  
"You are invited to a tea party at the Crystal Palace tomorrow at noon. Formal wear is requested, and your daughter Phyllis is invited as well."  
  
Amy froze, as she heard the message. They knew that she had a daughter? How much did they know? Shaking off her fears, Ami looked upon her fourteen-year old daughter's face once more, before going to bed, dismissing her fears.  
  
She climbed into an empty bed, frowning. I'll have to take the day off at work, she frowned. Why couldn't Serena have scheduled the tea party over the weekend, not that she didn't have to work over the weekends as well. But her daughter would have to miss school. That wouldn't make her happy. Phyllis loved school as much as her mother used to.  
  
Makoto Kino got home from another long day at Kino's Café, and stretched as she entered the door. She checked the answering machine. Hmm. Two recordings.  
  
"You are invited to a tea party at the Crystal Palace tomorrow at noon. Formal wear is requested, and your daughter Liana is invited as well."  
  
"Lita, did you get an invitation to a tea party too?"  
  
Lita froze. The second message was obviously from Amy. So she would visit the Crystal Palace once again after all. Hmm. This was interesting. How would she explain not going to work tomorrow? It'll be a holiday after noon, she decided. Her employees needed a holiday anyways.  
  
Setsuna Meioh groggily picked up the phone. "Hello?" she mumbled.  
  
"You are invited to a tea party at the Crystal Palace tomorrow at noon. Formal wear is requested, and your daughter Christa is invited as well."  
  
Trista froze. Did the Queen want her to guard the gates of time again? She really didn't want to. All those years of loneliness. Now, she had a daughter and a husband. No, Serena wouldn't do that. She wasn't that type of person.  
  
Minako Aino picked up the phone and said a cheery, "Hello? Aino/Kou residence."  
  
"You are invited to a tea party at the Crystal Palace tomorrow at noon. Formal wear is requested, and your daughter Sophie is invited as well."  
  
Mina's cheeriness disappeared. What in the world did Serena want from her? She was happily married, and didn't need to fight any longer. Serena wouldn't do that. If she did, she definitely wouldn't fight. That's for sure.  
  
She didn't want to fight anymore. She was through with fighting, just like the rest of the Sailor Scouts. She had a life now, and didn't want to abandon it.  
  
Haruka Ten'ou and Michiru Kaioh walked in their room, smiling over their last concert. After checking to make sure that the twins were asleep, Alex and Michelle walked over to the answering machine, turning it on.  
  
"You two are invited to a tea party at the Crystal Palace tomorrow at noon. Formal wear is requested, and your daughters, Hope and Faith are invited as well."  
  
"Serena wouldn't make us fight any more, would she?" Michelle whispered.  
  
"No, we have lives now," Alex said firmly. "Even if she wants us to fight, we won't."  
  
===(  
  
"Your highness," a loud voice announced. "Your guests to the tea party have arrived."  
  
"Invite them in," Neo-Queen Serenity said calmly, a half-smile on her face.  
  
When the entered, the scouts awkwardly bowed, while their daughters bowed with ease. They had trained for this type of thing before at school, and were excited to actually meet their queen.  
  
Each senshi's daughter looked like a miniature of herself. They even wore matching dresses, much to the disgust of some of the children, who thought that it was childish and boring to do so.  
  
"You are dismissed," Neo-Queen Serenity motioned to her guards. "May I introduce my daughter, Neo-Princess Serenity?"  
  
From the shadows, stepped a regal-looking princess with sugary pink hair, wearing a sugary-pink dress. She had a bright smile on her face when she looked at the scouts' daughters, but one look at the scouts, and her face turned cold. The scouts looked away awkwardly.  
  
"Rini, you can show them around the palace," Neo-Queen Serenity said.  
  
"Sugoi!" she laughed. "I finally have some people to play with."  
  
As soon as the children were out, Neo-Queen Serenity lost her regal posture. "You all came," she smiled brightly. "Finally, I can talk to friends instead of some stuffy politicians who don't understand the meaning of fun."  
  
"You mean you don't want to ask us to be scouts again?" Amy ventured.  
  
"The seas have been extremely restless as of late," Michelle said.  
  
"We are able to handle all new enemies," Neo-Queen Serenity said slightly coolly. "And I am not the type to force you to become Sailor Scouts again. I thought you would know that."  
  
"There is a new enemy?" Mina asked.  
  
"I didn't say that," Neo-Queen Serenity said stiffly.  
  
"Is Sailor Cosmos guarding the gate of time well?" Trista asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes, she is," Neo-Queen Serenity said shortly. "Let's talk about something else. Something not related to this topic."  
  
They seated themselves around a beautiful mahogany tea table and chattered for a while, before the jasmine tea was almost all gone, and they had finished all the little cakes.  
  
"I have a favor to ask of you," Neo-Queen Serenity said. Everyone froze, thinking the same thing. Will we have to become Sailor Scouts again? "Rini grows up around people who treat her the way they do because she is a princess. They rarely see her as the person she is. Will you let your children become Rini's companions, and visit her and play with her and become her friends?"  
  
"Of course," Raye, Lita, Trista and Mina agreed immediately.  
  
"As long as they tell us where they're going," Amy said.  
  
"As long as they keep up in their school work," Alex, Michelle, and Holly agreed.  
  
"Great," Neo-Queen Serenity smiled. "Can they sleep over tonight?"  
  
"They didn't bring anything," Raye protested.  
  
"Honey, this is the Crystal Palace," Neo-Queen Serenity smiled. "We have everything they need."  
  
"Okay," Raye sighed, and the other scouts agreed with her.  
  
===(  
  
"I have something very important to tell you," Neo-Queen Serenity said gravely. "Whatever is said in this room must not be repeated unless under dire circumstances. Understood?"  
  
"Understood," all of the teenagers nodded meekly, wondering what she would tell them.  
  
"I am going to tell you a story that look place a long time ago," Neo- Queen Serenity said. "It started thousands of years ago."  
  
A long time ago, way back in the Silver Millennium, there was a great Queen named Queen Serenity. She was a good, fair, and just ruler, who believed in peace. She was the leader of the Silver Alliance, and was very powerful. She had no husband though, and therefore, no heir to the throne.  
  
One day, she stared sadly at her Imperial Silver Crystal, her object of power, and wished with all her might to have a daughter, and heir to which the Moon Kingdom would go. Imagine her surprise, when she found two baskets by her bed the next morning, and found that they contained a marvelous pair of twins.  
  
She looked at the adorable identical blonds, and decided on a name. I shall name you Serenity and Sincerity, she thought, smiling. She was happy, and believed herself to be very blessed.  
  
The next morning, she found another pair of twins in the same type of baskets. She was startled, but accepted them anyways. I shall name you Tranquility, she said to the adorable brunette. And I shall name you Divinity, she said to the raven-haired baby. She was very pleased, and very satisfied.  
  
All through their lives, the princesses were brought up to believe in love and justice. They learned to be wise, and at the age of thirteen, they were allowed to choose what they would learn.  
  
Divinity chose to go to a school of clairvoyance and telepathy with Planetary Princess Rayechelle of Mars. The planetary princesses were good friends of the Moon Princesses.  
  
Tranquility elected to go to an elite private school on Mercury with Planetary Princess Amyliana of Mercury. Planetary Princess Tristina of Pluto joined them a week later after deciding that the school on Neptune was boring.  
  
Sincerity decided to go to a lady's finishing school on Neptune with Planetary Princess Michelline of Neptune. Planetary Princess Holliana of Saturn joined them after deciding that she didn't like combat school after all.  
  
Planetary Princess Terrania of Earth chose to go to a magic school that would help her powers on Venus with Princess Minalle of Venus.  
  
Serenity chose to go to combat school on Jupiter with Planetary Princess Litanyia of Jupiter. Planetary Princess Alexandria of Uranus joined them a month later after deciding that the combat school on Uranus was quite boring.  
  
Five years later, they all met back on the moon, each trained in a special subject.  
  
That night, a spirit visited the Moon Princesses. You see, they were the remaining gods and goddesses of Olympus, and they had to choose a god or goddess to inherit their powers from.  
  
Serenity chose Selene, and Sincerity chose Hecate. That's why they have the most moon power. And no, Sincerity is not evil. She just represents the goddess of the dark side of the moon. Tranquility chose Helios, while Divinity chose Athena.  
  
Then, the senshi each accepted the powers of the gods and goddesses that represented their planets. Princess Terrania of Earth chose Gaiea.  
  
In the end, Serenity fell in love with Endymion, and an evil Queen named Beryl overtook the Earth. When she stormed on the moon, she took all of the scouts, and Endymion. Serenity committed suicide because she didn't want to be separated from her soul mate. Seeing the destruction, Queen Serenity used the Imperial Silver Crystal, and her last bit of strength to seal away Queen Beryl and give her daughter a new chance at life. Serenity and crew were reborn on Earth. All except for Terrania, that is. Terrania had been killed on Earth, and so she wasn't reborn. Sincerity stayed behind to watch the moon, and the rest of the Moon Princesses disguised themselves as the Immortals, except for Crystal, who was actually the real tutor, and chose not to reveal themselves until after Sailor Cosmos defeated the Mór Ríagan.  
  
"That's not all," Neo-Queen Serenity said. "Now you get to find out who the Sailor Scouts are. In fact, guess."  
  
"Let's see," Phyllis thought. "Sailor Mercury would be . . ."  
  
"Ami Mizuno, called Amy by her friends," Rini whispered. At her mother's glare, she said, "What? They need a hint of some type."  
  
"Wait, did she just say Ami Mizuno?" Phyllis asked, almost losing her voice. "Like, Ami Mizuno, my mother? I think she just said that my mother was Sailor Mercury. Did you guys hear her say Amy?"  
  
"Yep," Haley nodded. "That's so weird. I mean, I can imagine how I'd react if I was told that my mother was a Sailor Scout."  
  
"Sailor Saturn," Neo-Queen Serenity said, barely containing a laugh. "Hotaru Tomoe, called Holly, and sometimes Heather by her friends, is Sailor Saturn."  
  
Haley took one long look at Neo-Queen Serenity before saying, "You have got to be kidding!"  
  
"Yeah," Sophie added. "Next, you'll be saying that my mom is Sailor Moon."  
  
"Actually," Rini said, thoughtfully. "She's Sailor Venus, or Sailor V. Whichever you prefer."  
  
Sophie glared at Rini. "I didn't need to know that my role model was my mother," she practically shouted. "Now I need a new role model," she moaned. "I don't want my mother to be my role model."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity could barely suppress a laugh as she watched them. Phyllis was repeating, "My mother is Sailor Mercury" over and over like a mantra. Haley looked like she was about to faint. Sophie was sitting there going over the other role models she could choose to admire.  
  
"Now, you're going to tell me that my mother is Sailor Pluto or something, and I'm not going to be surprised," Christa said.  
  
"She is, actually," Neo-Queen Serenity smiled. "Setsuna Meioh, called Susan or Trista by her friends is Sailor Pluto."  
  
Christa fainted from the shock. Rini was waiting by the sidelines with a glass of water. "I knew that someone would faint," she crowed after dumping the water on Christa, who didn't appreciate it at all.  
  
"So my mother would have to be Sailor Mars," Fiona murmured. "Rei Hino, called Raye by her friends is Sailor Mars."  
  
"I guess Haruka-poppa would be Sailor Uranus, and Michiru-mama would be Sailor Neptune then," Faith mused.  
  
"Then my mother would be Sailor Jupiter?" Liana asked, shocked. "Well, there is a slight resemblance."  
  
"Now, for a history lesson," Neo-Queen Serenity said. "You see, back when I was Usagi Tsukino, or Serena, I wasn't as dense as people thought I was. I guessed who Tuxedo Mask was all along, and it was pretty obvious that I was someone close to the Moon Princess. In my opinion anyways. It was also pretty obvious, as well, who the outer scouts were. I had the most of my memories, yet I still forgot all about my sisters. My mother had me forget this part especially because she knew that I would find out when the time was right.  
  
"Then, the Mór Ríagan struck. It was then, that Sailor Moon de- existed, and the Immortals showed up. If you remember, I told you that the Immortals were Tranquility, Divinity, Sincerity, and an old tutor. I met them on the moon, and didn't know that they were my sisters, which they preferred. They revealed, however, that I was Sailor Cosmos. You are the only people, other than my sisters, to know that. I almost accidentally revealed that several times, but I used a mind-wandering spell, and they forgot.  
  
"They revealed their princess selves while we battled, and I got all of my memories back. Then, a couple of years later, I went to college in Kyoto. The scouts were still in Tokyo, and Darien was in America. We were already engaged. Unknown to them, I became pregnant with triplets, and was forced to stop for a while. Having nothing else to do, I studied all day, and therefore was ahead in class. I named my triplets Selene, Gaiea, and Serenity. I only kept Serenity, but had my sisters take care of Selene and Gaiea for security purposes. I visited them, but they didn't feel like going to the past, and they preferred staying in the present, so they didn't go to the past.  
  
"Unfortunately, the Scouts quit a couple of years after Rubeus. They wanted to spend more time with their family, etc, and there were no enemies. I let them go, and didn't tell them about the new enemies. Now, I guard the Gates of Time, and I am the only barrier between Mystique and Crystal Tokyo, and it's taking its toll on me. I'm using surveillance equipment for the Gates of Time and everything, but I just can't do it.  
  
"This is where you come in. I have a favor, a request to ask of you. Will you become the next generation of warriors? You will be the Crystal Senshi. If you're lucky, you'll grow to be Silver Senshi, maybe Golden Senshi, hopefully Cosmic Senshi, and maybe Ultimate Senshi, something you don't exactly want. My sisters and I will train you, and you will accompany my daughters in battle. You will also have to accept the powers of your gods or goddesses.  
  
"Selene needs to accept Selene's power because since I have become Sailor Cosmos, I can't wield Selene's power, but it would be more useful if someone else took it. Gaiea will take Gaiea's power, which was abandoned when Terrania died. Rini will become Crystal Elysian, and wield the power of Eloise, goddess of Elysian. I have no idea why, so don't ask me.  
  
"You will wield the powers of your gods and goddesses. Do you accept?" Neo-Queen Serenity ended.  
  
Everyone nodded simultaneously.  
  
===(  
  
Out of the shadows, stepped two young girls. Each looked around the same age as Rini. "Hi," they said simultaneously. One looked like a miniature Neo-Queen Serenity. The other had long black hair and stormy blue eyes.  
  
"These are my daughters," Neo-Queen Serenity explained.  
  
"Can we start with the action now?" Liana whined. "I want to practice fighting."  
  
"Okay, this is how we will train," Neo-Queen Serenity said. "I will give you your henshin sticks, and teach you how to use them. I will explain how you transform, and I will train you in using every single weapon available to you. By the time I finish, you will know how to use a sword, archery, fencing, how to use a katana, how to use a glaive, how to use a broom, how to use a staff, how to find anything available to use, and more. Every day, you will also be given times to yourselves to discuss anything you want, battle strategies, etc. Sincerity, my tutor, Lila, Tranquility, and Divinity will help you with that. Sincerity will teach you how to properly rule your planets, because you will rule them one day, unlike your mothers. You will also be given time to yourself, where you will concentrate and try to discover your attacks. That's right, I'm not teaching them to you. The training starts now!"  
  
From behind Serenity, four women emerged, each looking grim, and each obviously planning to teach them something.  
  
===(  
  
Over the weeks, the Crystal Senshi trained hard, and by the end of a month, they were ready to fight any youma that came across their paths. The training was grueling, and often, they had to stop hanging out with their other friends, but they all bonded with each other, and often went out and just had fun.  
  
One day, Phyllis was walking home happily, since she had just aced another test, when her communicator beeped. It was the same watch-type communicator, but it said "Friends Forever" on it.  
  
Everyone, our first youma is on Prudence Street, so says Diana. Get ready to rumble came Liana's voice.  
  
Making sure that no one was around, Phyllis got ready to transform. Henshin yo! Out of nowhere, a cerulean stick with a diamond and the symbol of Mercury on it appeared.  
  
"Mercury!" she called, the henshin stick in her right hand, held at a 45º angle, closing her fingers around it. "Crystal!" she called, her right hand crossing over her chest, placed upon her heart, with the henshin stick still in it. "Make Up!" she yelled, her hand pointing straight up, and quickly drawing a circle around her.  
  
From the trail her stick left behind, a blue line glowed. When she closed the circle, her clothes disappeared, and ice began surging in from the circle, forming into thin ribbons, and wrapping around her tightly. On her forehead, the familiar golden band with a diamond on it appeared.  
  
On her head, also, a silvery circle surrounded her dark blue hair in the same style Amy's had always been in. From the front, a silvery web arose, with a gleaming sapphire caught in the middle. (Imagine her with a Sailor tiara, and a normal tiara on.) She wore a cerulean and white fuku, with translucent ribbons winding all the way down her arm. On her hands, were slight white gloves, and she wore tall, slender blue boots with small white wings carved on them, symbolizing that she was Hermes's charge. Over her shoulder, a blue harp hung.  
  
She rushed towards Prudence Street, which was thankfully only one block away. Getting there, she was surprised to see that no one else was there, but without a second thought, she brought out her light blue computer visor.  
  
Finding that the youma's weakness was its crystal pendant hanging around its neck, Crystal Mercury struck.  
  
Mercury Crystal Ice Focus!  
  
Out of her hands, a stream of ice burst, each crystal intent on focusing on the pendant. Although this attack wasn't particularly strong, it was great for trying to hit a small target. Within seconds, the pendant was frozen and ready to crack.  
  
Earth Crystal Elemental Encircle!  
  
Out of nowhere, a cluster of elements struck the monster in general, and succeeded in cracking the crystal. When the crystal cracked, the monster screeched in defiance, and was obviously in pain.  
  
Moon Crystal Heart Attack!  
  
A rivulet of crystal hearts rushed at the youma, succeeding in destroying it.  
  
At this moment, the rest of the senshi ran up. "Did we miss it?" Crystal Jupiter groaned.  
  
"Can you believe that I met up with my mother and she started questioning me on where I was going, and I barely managed to evade her?" Crystal Venus moaned. "I felt so annoyed!" "You'll have to wait until next time, then," Crystal Mercury said, eyes twinkling. "Until then, you don't get to fight any youmas."  
  
"Excuse me, but who exactly are you?" a familiar voice called. They turned around to see Holly standing there.  
  
"We're the Crystal Senshi, ma'am," Crystal Neptune said politely.  
  
"And we're here with pretty much the same purpose as the Sailor Scouts, but we intend to fight the enemy until the end and not run off and stop fighting like the Sailor Scouts did," Crystal Uranus said coldly.  
  
"Crystal Uranus," Crystal Pluto muttered, jabbing her with her elbow. "Sorry that Crystal Uranus here was so rude."  
  
"Though what she said was true," Crystal Mars muttered.  
  
"I think we'll go now," Crystal Elysian said, eyes flaring. "Now, if my teammates will stop that."  
  
Obediently, the other Crystal Senshi followed her. When they were out of hearing range, Crystal Venus blew up. "We're not supposed to show our opinions on anything, or else it'll give our identities away. I feel the exact same way you guys do, but I'm not about to insult any of them to their face."  
  
"Sorry," Crystal Uranus and Crystal Mars muttered at the same time.  
  
"Now, let's go home," Crystal Saturn sighed.  
  
==(  
  
As Haley trudged in the house, she met up with her father.  
  
"And how is my darling daughter?" Sammy Shingo Tsukino asked.  
  
"Dad, I'm fourteen already. Can you cut it out now?" Haley grumbled.  
  
"Where've you been?" her mother called out.  
  
Arriving late for a youma attack. "Visiting the Palace, Mother," Haley called. "Do you know when Auntie Usagi is coming over again? She hasn't visited in years."  
  
She could almost hear her mother freeze. "Your Auntie Usagi has work, dear. I think she's very busy."  
  
"Okay, then," Haley said. "When's dinner?"  
  
"It's in a couple of hours. Have you finished all of your homework?" Holly asked.  
  
"I finished it in Study Hall," Haley called back. Well, everything except the one page of math. She could do that later. "Can I go out?"  
  
"Sure," her mother answered.  
  
"Bye," she called before running out of the house. Yes, now I can get Phyllis to help me with my homework.  
  
As she was running, she heard several particularly loud screams. She peeked around the corner and saw a huge youma sucking energy. Youma on Metro Street she said into her "I'm Cool" communicator before glancing around to make sure no one was watching. Henshin yo! Out of nowhere, a black stick appeared, with a black opal and the symbol of Saturn on it.  
  
"Saturn!" she called, holding her right hand out at a 45º angle, closing her fingers over the henshin stick. "Crystal!" she called, her right hand crossing her chest, fingers still holding tightly onto the henshin stick. "Make up!" she yelled, as she held her hand straight up, and began drawing a circle around her body with it.  
  
Black stars trailed her path, and when she completed the circle, her clothes disappeared, and the black stars began encircling her faster and faster, until there was a huge flash of black. When the flash cleared, Crystal Saturn stood there, fully clothed. On her forehead, was the familiar gold band, with a black opal in it.  
  
Around her short black hair done in her mother's style, a silver ring encircled. Emerging from the front, was a silver web with a black opal caught in it. (A tiara.) She wore a white and black fuku, with gray gloves, and a transparent black sleeves. On her feet, were black boots embedded with the emblem of a glaive and a scythe, representing Death and Hades, both of which helped her, though Death was her main guardian because Saturn was currently occupied. In her hand, a wooden glaive with a sharp metal tip rested.  
  
Saturn Crystal Death Deviate!  
  
Out of her bare hands, a black mist flew, engulfing the youma, causing it to lose its bearings and sway from side to side.  
  
"Aim for its pendant, like last time," Crystal Pluto called, frustrated. She was still too far away for her attack to work.  
  
Doubting that poisoning further would help, Crystal Saturn raced up, and began slashing at the pendant with her glaive, finding nothing else to do. Right then, she sincerely wished she could figure out her other attacks.  
  
Within seconds, the pendant was shattered, and the youma began to convulse.  
  
Elysian Crystal Pink Purify!  
  
A beam of pink light engulfed the youma, before it disappeared, leaving behind the pendant. Crystal Mercury stooped over, and picked up the pendant, examining it. "Twice in one day," she murmured. "That's strange behavior of an enemy," she thought.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
They went off, dehenshined, and went home.  
  
===(  
  
Christa walked home, furious. She hated having to be close to attack correctly, and decided that she would have to come up with another one soon. "Mother, I'm home again," she called.  
  
"Did you finish your homework?" Trista asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered nonchalantly.  
  
"What happened in school today?" Trista asked.  
  
"Nothing much," Christa said. "Mom, I'm going to go out and ride Charon, okay?"  
  
"Be back before dark," Trista called back.  
  
Christa began walking to the stables several blocks over. All of a sudden, she heard screams coming from Pride Street. Youma on Pride Street she said in her "Best Friends" communicator before making sure no one was around. Henshin yo! Out of nowhere, a violet henshin stick with a garnet and the symbol of Pluto on it appeared.  
  
"Pluto!" she called, her right hand out in front of her at a 45° angle, her fingers holding tightly onto the henshin stick. "Crystal!" she called, putting her hand over her heart, across her chest, with the stick still in it. "Make Up!" she screamed with all her might, sticking her hand straight up in the air, drawing it in a circle around her.  
  
When she closed it, a purple line glowed bright. Her clothes disappeared, and purple ribbons surged in from the line, wrapping onto her arms and legs. Slowly, they dissolved and formed her fuku. On her forehead, was the familiar gold band with a garnet in it.  
  
On her long green and black hair done the way her mother used to, a silvery ring rested. From the front, a silvery web with a single garnet caught in it emerged. Her fuku was violet and white, with translucent violet ribbons snaking all the way up to her arm, and violet gloves covered her hands. Her boots were violet, and engraved on them, were an archway, and a staff crossed it. This symbolized the Gates of Time and the Gates of Death, since Hades was too busy helping Saturn to divert his whole attention to her. In her hand, rested a staff with a garnet on it.  
  
Rushing towards the scene, she wasn't surprised to find that she was the first one there. Seeing the huge, ugly monster, she was psyched to fight. Pluto Crystal Time Warp!  
  
From her hand, a huge portal emerged, expanding, until it stood right in front of her. It began whirling and whirling, and it sucked the youma right inside, before making a popping noise and disappearing. This attack transported the monster to another small dimension, before squeezing the dimension out of existence. It only worked on youmas near her, but it could demolish more than one at a time.  
  
"Am I late again?" Crystal Jupiter groaned. "I mean, that's three attacks in one day, and I missed each and every one of them."  
  
"Could you have at least saved the pendant for me to examine?" Crystal Mercury frowned.  
  
"Can't do that with my attack. Sorry," Crystal Pluto said.  
  
"Let's go," Crystal Uranus said. "Maybe if I leave now, I can find the next youma first, and actually fight."  
  
"Did I miss anything?" Crystal Venus asked brightly, being the last to arrive.  
  
===(  
  
Faith walked towards the racetrack, where she was headed for before the stupid youmas attacked. She couldn't wait to see Hope. Hope had raced there after the battle, but Faith had stopped to talk with her friends. Hope, like Haruka, was a tomboy, and loved to race. She [Hope] even looked exactly like Haruka with her short blonde hair. She often wondered who her parents were, but all she knew was that Haruka gave birth to her, and Michiru gave birth to Hope. Who her father was, she had absolutely no idea, and neither did Haruka or Michiru.  
  
In fact, Faith had the tiniest suspicion that Neo-Queen Serenity had used her Imperial Silver Crystal to do something, because obviously, her mother/ father was Michiru. She looked like the exact image of Michiru, yet she was born from Haruka.  
  
As Faith was thinking, she heard a scream. With one peek, she found a large disgusting youma that was sucking people's energy. Talking into her "I rule" communicator, she said Youma at the Athletic School Henshin yo! Out of nowhere, an aquamarine-colored stick with a turquoise and the symbol of Neptune on it appeared.  
  
"Neptune!" she called, her henshin stick in her hand, and holding her right arm out at a 45° angle. "Crystal!" she called, crossing her right arm over her chest, on the heart, still holding tightly onto the henshin stick. "Make Up!" she screamed, sticking her hand straight up into the air, drawing the stick around her in a circle.  
  
When she closed the circle, her clothes disappeared, and a huge wave rose from behind her and drenched her, hiding her from sight. When the waves ebbed, and she was visible again, she was fully clothed and dry. On her forehead was the familiar golden band with the turquoise on it.  
  
Around her wavy aqua hair, a silver circle rested, and from the front, a silvery web with a single turquoise caught in it rose. Her fuku was aqua and white, and cut off at the shoulder. Her aqua colored gloves reached up to the elbow, and from the elbow to the shoulder, a filmy aquamarine-colored material was draped, like a shawl. Her blue-green boots had a trident on each of them, symbolizing Poseidon. In her hand, the Submarine Mirror was held, and her face was determined.  
  
Rushing towards the racetrack, she was surprised to find that Hope wasn't there. Maybe Hope left to do something just before the youma attacked. She got ready to attack.  
  
Neptune Crystal Aquatic Immerse!  
  
From behind her, a colossal wave rose, towering over the buildings. When Crystal Neptune raised her hand, the wave rose even higher. She pointed at the youma, and the titanic wave splashed at the youma, knocking it over, and slightly cracking the crystal pendant it wore around its neck.  
  
Elysian Crystal Pink Purify!  
  
The familiar ray of light encircled the youma, and by the time that it had faded, the youma had gone, leaving behind it's cracked crystal pendant. Immediately, Crystal Mercury began doing readings on the pendant.  
  
"Am I late again?" Crystal Venus asked wearily. "By this time, I'll never get to fight."  
  
"Don't worry," Crystal Mars muttered. "You've got company."  
  
==(  
  
Fiona walked home, wondering whether she'd ever get to fight in a youma battle instead of getting there late. She had already finished all her homework, thanks to the lifesaver called Study Hall, and she had already checked in with her parents, so she was allowed to go out for a few hours.  
  
As she wandered around, she mulled over what would be the best course of action. She could do a fire reading, but her mother always insisted on accompanying her when she did those, and she couldn't let her mother know that she was Crystal Mars.  
  
She doubted she could do a fire reading anywhere besides the Sacred Fire at the temple. If she was advanced enough, she might have been able to, but she wasn't that good. (I have no knowledge whatsoever about the Shinto religion, and I'm making everything up, so bear with me here.)  
  
All of a sudden, a scream was heard from Prosperity Street. Youma on Prosperity Street she said into her communicator that said, "Priestesses Rule" on it. Henshin yo! Out of nowhere, a red stick with a ruby and the symbol of Mars on it appeared.  
  
"Mars!" she called, with her right hand stuck out in front of her at a 45° angle, fingers tightly clasped around the henshin stick. "Crystal," she called, placing her right hand across her chest and over her heart, hand still clinging on to the henshin stick. "Make Up!" she screamed with all her might, as she stuck her hand straight up in the air, drawing the stick around her in a circle.  
  
A thin red line trailed from where she drew. After she closed the circle, her clothes disappeared, and thin strands of fire surged in wrapping around her body, forming clothes. On her forehead, the familiar golden band with the ruby in the middle rested.  
  
Around her long purplish-black hair, a silver ring rested. From the front, a silvery web emerged, with a single ruby caught in the middle. Her fuku was red and white, and she had red, translucent ribbons snaking their way up her arms. Her gloves were white, with a single ruby ring on her left pinky, and two red bracelets adorned her right arm. Her boots were red, and had a flame on them, symbolizing Ares. In her hand was a long spear with fire dancing on the metal tip magically.  
  
Rushing to Prosperity Street, she wasn't surprised to find that she was the first to get there. She saw the youma, monstrous and repulsive, sucking energy from the helpless, innocent people, wearing a single crystal pendant around its neck.  
  
Mars Crystal Fiery Assault!  
  
From her hand, a stream of fire poured, wrapping around the youma, the heat slightly cracking the crystal. As she held it, she was relieved to hear her friends coming, and withdrew her attack.  
  
Moon Crystal Heart Attack!  
  
A stream of crystal hearts attacked the youma, therefore destroying it, leaving only the single crystal pendant that once hung around its neck.  
  
"I did not just miss another one," Crystal Jupiter grumbled. "I have not fired one attack all day.  
  
"Why do I always get here late?" Crystal Venus whined. "I'm sick and tired of it."  
  
"Don't worry," Crystal Mercury soothed. "I'm sure that pretty soon, they'll start bringing in the big guns. These are probably just trial robots or something."  
  
==(  
  
Gaiea walked towards her house that she stayed in with the other Moon Princesses. Although she had the privilege of firing one attack, something that not all of them had, she was still bored of being late.  
  
I wonder why these youmas have been so easy to defeat. Unless these enemies are extremely disorganized, and haven't noticed that the Crystal Senshi have beaten their monsters, these youmas are probably just probes. I wonder . . .  
  
All of a sudden, her musings were interrupted by a scream. She noted that it was coming from Neo Street. Youma on Neo Street she said into her "Princess" communicator. Henshin yo! Out of nowhere, a light green stick with a piece of jade and the symbol of Earth on it appeared.  
  
"Earth!" she called, her hand in front of her at a 45° angle, hand still clutching her henshin stick. "Crystal!" she called, placing her hand across her chest and over her heart, fingers still wrapped around the henshin stick. "Make Up!" she screamed with all her might, as she stuck her hand straight up in the air, drawing a circle around her.  
  
A light green line trailed her stick. When she had closed the circle, all her clothes disappeared, and a light green light emerged from the circle. It closed around her until she was no longer visible. After around five seconds, the light faded, and Crystal Earth stood alone, fully clothed. On her forehead, was the familiar golden band with a single stone of jade on it.  
  
Around her dark black hair, was a silvery ring. From the front, a silver web arose, with a single jade caught in it. Her fuku was light green and white, and light green translucent ribbons snaked their way up her arms and around her fuku. She wore light green boots, with a rose embedded on it, representing Gaiea, the goddess who gave life. In her hand, was a long green and blue sword.  
  
She rushed toward Neo Street and was not surprised to find that she was the only one there. There was a huge, repulsive youma that looked slimy and its hand was stretched out and was sucking people's energy. Around its neck was the now familiar crystal pendant. Earth Crystal Elemental Encircle!  
  
From her hand, a stream of elements burst out, encircling the monster, but focusing on the crystal pendant. Within seconds, the pendant was broken, and she found that she could do nothing else, except wait for one of her teammates to come. Pluto Crystal Time Warp!  
  
Out of nowhere, a huge black hole opened, and sucked the youma in, smothering it. "Thanks," Crystal Earth said gratefully. "And this time, Crystal Mercury won't be mad at you, 'cause I managed to break the pendant off first."  
  
Crystal Mercury arrived moments after Crystal Earth spoke, and grimly picked up the crystal pendant, examining it. She looked up with a frown. "Don't forget the meeting tomorrow," she said gravely when everyone got there. "Arrive promptly," insert a glare at Crystal Elysian and Crystal Venus, "or else!"  
  
Crystal Elysian and Crystal Venus gulped and nodded quickly.  
  
===(  
  
Liana stretched as she walked away from the last youma battled. So far, she fired a total of zero attacks. Sure, she had alerted everyone once, but that was all, and that infuriated her.  
  
A piercing scream filled the street. Youma on Jove Street she said into her "Friends Forever" communicator, amused. Maybe she would have luck today after all. Henshin yo! Out of nowhere, a forest green henshin stick with an emerald and the symbol of Jupiter on it appeared.  
  
"Jupiter!' she called, holding the henshin stick in her right hand at a 45° angle. "Crystal!" she called, bringing her hand over her heart, clutching tightly onto the henshin stick, heart beating quickly. "Make Up!" she screamed with all her might, sticking her hand straight up in the air, and drawing a circle around her.  
  
As she drew the circle around her, a green line began glowing. When she closed the circle, all of her clothes disappeared, and the green light began to swirl around her body. Little lightning bolts began to strike her, and wherever it struck, her outfit would appear. Finally, the lightning began to wrap around her body, forming her fuku. On her forehead, was the familiar golden band with the emerald on it.  
  
Around her chocolate brown hair, a silvery ring rested. From the front, a silvery web with an emerald caught in the middle arose. Her fuku was green and white, and green ribbons snaking up her arms, and gently billowing out behind her. She wore forest green boots, with lightning bolts engraved on it, representing Zeus. In her hands, were a pair of lightning bolt scythes, which she couldn't use magically yet, and gathered both in one hand.  
  
Jupiter Crystal Lightning Obliterate!  
  
In her hand, a mass of lightning bolts gathered, growing and growing. Although Crystal Jupiter was impatient, she understood that her attack would have no impact unless she waited. After the lightning ball grew to a humungous size, she heaved it at the youma, who had no idea what was coming.  
  
It was annihilated, leaving behind a simple crystal pendant and a pile of scorched dust. After dusting her hands, Crystal Jupiter smiled. "I wasn't late!" she screamed happily.  
  
"Good for you," Crystal Venus said sarcastically.  
  
"We love you," Crystal Uranus said dryly.  
  
"You're just jealous because you haven't attacked yet," Crystal Saturn teased.  
  
"Time to go," Crystal Pluto said gravely. "Even if you don't have anything to do, I do."  
  
==(  
  
Selene walked, exhausted. Although in their senshi forms, they looked like twenty year olds, they still acted like babies. That could work in our favor, she reflected, smiling as she recalled the fight earlier today. They were upset because they didn't get the chance to attack.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a scream. Not again, she thought, mentally groaning. Opening her "Best Friends" communicator, she said, Youma on Metro Street AGAIN. Henshin yo! Out of nowhere, a silver stick with a moonstone and a crescent moon on it appeared from nowhere.  
  
"Moon!" she called, holding the henshin stick in her right hand, held out at a 45° angle. "Crystal!" she called, bringing her hand over her heart, across her chest, fingers wrapped around the henshin stick. "Make Up!" she screamed with all her might, sticking the stick straight up in the air, her eyes closed, and drew the stick around her in a circle.  
  
As she did, a silver line trailed where her henshin stick drew. When she completed the circle, her clothes disappeared, and for a brief moment, she was seen nude. Then, a silver light began glowing, and engulfed her. When the silver light disappeared, silver ribbons were just tightening into clothes around her body. On her forehead, the familiar golden band with a moonstone on it rested.  
  
Around her head, a silvery ring rested. From the front, a silvery web rose, and in the middle, a moonstone was caught. She wore a silver and white fuku, and silvery white ribbons snaked up her arms and wrapped around her legs. Translucent ribbons shrouded around her, and she wore silver gloves. Silver boots with the crescent moon on them, the symbol of Selene, adorned her feet. In her hand, was a sword similar to Crystal Earth's, yet it was silver and gold.  
  
She rushed towards Metro Street, not surprised that she was the first one there. She almost swore. The only attack she had an attack meant to finish the beasts off. Why didn't she have a "Moon Tiara Magic"?  
  
Out of lack of better things to do, she began mutilating it with her sword. This was an especially dumb specimen. But after it detected her, it began to spit out acid, almost hitting her.  
  
"A little slow, today, aren't we?" Crystal Jupiter teased.  
  
Jupiter Crystal Lightning Obliterate!  
  
Moon Crystal Heart Attack!  
  
The two combined attacks finally succeeded in destroying the youma, just as Crystal Uranus arrived. ===( Hope grumbled as she walked home, having nowhere else to go. She didn't feel like visiting anyone, or running, considering the grumpy mood she was in. As she trudged along the sidewalk, ignoring the looks that she was getting from the girls. Like her other mother, she was often mistaken for a boy.  
  
All of a sudden, a growling came around the corner. Hope barely hid a smile. Youma on Flower Street she said into her plain navy blue communicator. Making sure that no one was watching, Henshin yo! Out of nowhere, a navy blue stick with a sapphire and the symbol of Uranus on it appeared.  
  
"Uranus!" she called, holding the henshin stick in her right hand, which was held out at a 45° angle. "Crystal!" she called, bringing her hand across her chest, over her heart. "Make Up!" she screamed, sticking her hand straight up in the air, and drawing a circle around her.  
  
A navy blue line glowed wherever she drew. When she completed the circle, her clothes disappeared, and a navy blue light began swishing around her, leaving clothes wherever it touched. On her forehead, was the familiar golden band with the sapphire on it.  
  
Around her unruly mop of blonde hair, a silvery ring rested. From the front, a silvery web wit ha sapphire caught in it emerged. She wore a navy blue and white fuku, and navy blue ribbons were draped gracefully over her in an ethereal shroud that improved her aerodynamics. (It's magic. Go figure.) Puffs of clouds were engraved in her navy blue boots, representing Speed and Wind, the two demi-guardians of Uranus, since Uranus refused to guard his own planet. In her hand, the Space Sword rested, looking ready to serve its mistress.  
  
Rushing towards Flower Street, she was not surprised to find that she was the first one there. Noting the obviously unintelligible and extremely unintelligent youma, she struck first.  
  
Uranus Crystal Wind Shift!  
  
Using her only attack, the air around the youma shifted, causing it to trip and fall. Then, the air was further manipulated to pressure the crystal pendant, what Crystal Uranus was aiming for, and succeeded in cracking it.  
  
Earth Crystal Elemental Surround!  
  
The last attack succeeded in destroying the youma, leaving only the single, cracked Crystal Pendant.  
  
"Earth dusted!" Crystal Earth smiled.  
  
"And another one attacks," Crystal Venus grumbled, before walking off.  
  
===(  
  
Rini twirled her hair around her index finger as she tried to figure out the quadratic equations with Phyllis by her side.  
  
"Just remember that a quadratic equation is ax² + bx + c = 0. Do you  
  
understand?" Phyllis asked.  
  
"Yes, I think," Rini frowned. "And then I either factor out, find the roots, or use the quadratic formula, right?"  
  
"Right," Phyllis smiled. "Now for-"  
  
But the beeping of their communicator interrupted her. This is Diana. Youma on Marine Street. Over and out "She watches too many spy movies," Rini groaned.  
  
Henshin yo! Out of nowhere, a pink and white henshin stick with a pink gem and the symbol of Elysian on it appeared.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Make Up!" Phyllis shouted.  
  
"Elysian!" Rini shouted, her henshin stick held tightly in her right hand, held out at a 45° angle. "Crystal!" she shouted, clutching her stick tightly in her hand, across her chest and over her heart. "Make Up!" she shouted with all her might, sticking her hand straight up in the air, and drawing a circle around her with the henshin stick.  
  
A pink line appeared wherever it touched. When she completed the vertical circle, the line glowed. Her clothes disappeared, just as pink streams of light surged around and surrounded her. Within seconds, the transformation was complete. On her forehead, was the familiar golden band with the pink gem in it.  
  
Around her sugary pink hair, a silvery circle rested, rising in the front to form a silvery web with a pink gem caught in it. Her fuku was pink and white, and pink, elbow gloves adorned her hands. Exceptionally long pink, translucent ribbons wrapped around her, making her look airy. Her pink boots had a simple bag of powder on it, representing Eloise, goddess of Dreams. In her hand, was a pink dream scepter (NOT the legendary one that belonged to her mother which is only formed by true love), and on her face was a determined look.  
  
She ran toward the street, with Crystal Mercury right in front of her.  
  
Mercury Crystal Ice Focus!  
  
The pendant on the youma broke off, and Crystal Elysian took her cue to strike.  
  
Elysian Crystal Pink Purify!  
  
Unlike when her mother attacked, she didn't have any object to channel the energy through, other than her hand, but with skilled gestures, a pink beam of light immersed the youma, successfully destroying it.  
  
Mercury examined the pendant, one of the few completely intact ones she had in her possession, before turning to Crystal Elysian. "I'm going to study this," she informed her. "I think you understand quadratic equations enough for today."  
  
As the two were about to leave, their communicator beeped. Crystal Venus's face appeared. Youma on Aqua Street she relayed before her face disappeared.  
  
==(  
  
Sophie was calmly walking down the road, flashing her hair, and charming several young men unknowingly, when her communicator beeped. Youma on Marine Street it said. Rushing into an alley, she made sure that no one was watching. Henshin yo! Out of nowhere, an orange and white henshin stick with a topaz and the symbol of Venus on it appeared.  
  
"Venus!" she called, holding her henshin stick in her hand and sticking it out at a 45° angle. "Crystal!" she shouted while she held her hand across her chest and over her heart, stick in hand. "Make Up!" she shouted with all her might, sticking her hand straight up in the air and drawing a circle around her.  
  
As she brought the stick around her in a complete circle, an orange line glowed where the stick touched. When she closed the circle, her clothes disappeared. Immediately, an orange light engulfed her, and when the light faded, she stood wearing all of her clothes. On her forehead was the familiar golden band with the topaz on it.  
  
Around her head, the now familiar silver ring rested, a silvery web with a topaz caught in it rising from the front. Her fuku was orange and white, with a translucent cape over her, courtesy of Aphrodite. Her gloves were orange, as were her boots, with the heart on them, the symbol of Aphrodite. Her hand clutched the bow, and strapped to her back was the quiver of arrows that Eros (Cupid) had given her.  
  
But along the way, she heard another scream on Aqua Street. Youma on Aqua Street she said into her communicator, as she swerved her path onto the street. Venus Crystal Love Engulf!  
  
From her hand, a stream of hearts poured out, engulfing the youma, temporarily stunning it.  
  
Jupiter Crystal Lightning Obliterate!  
  
All that was left behind was the now familiar crystal pendant and a pile of dust.  
  
===(  
  
Fiona waited impatiently at her temple, pacing back and forth, waiting for her friends to arrive. They had decided that meeting at the temple would be more relaxing, as they had more privacy. The meeting wasn't due to start for five minutes, but she was already muttering obscenities about late crystals and horrible deaths involving roasting in a Sacred Fire.  
  
"I'm here," Phyllis smiled. "Stop pacing, the meeting won't start for a while."  
  
"It starts in five minutes," Fiona growled.  
  
"I'm here," Faith said. "Hope was going to run one more lap around the track before catching up with me, but I got here first."  
  
"Not by much," Hope chimed, appearing behind her.  
  
"I'm here, guys," Liana said brightly, with Haley and Christa right behind her.  
  
"Where's Sophie, Rini, Selene, or Gaiea?" Fiona asked impatiently.  
  
"We're here," Selene and Gaiea chimed in. "Rini's Nona held her behind, because she dumped water over Mike."  
  
"Who's Mike?" Haley asked.  
  
"Only the snobbiest guy in the world," Sophie said, catching up. "I visited the palace once, and he was there, and he began making fun of everything within sight." She smiled wickedly. "I think he still has a scar from where Gaiea punched him." Gaiea whistled innocently.  
  
"Never dump water on a guy unless he gets completely soaked," Rini said, eyes twinkling. "Nona understood, and taught me how to properly soak someone. It's all a game, anyways."  
  
"Mike?" Fiona asked. "As in my brother Mike?"  
  
"I don't know," Selene frowned. "He always said that he had business with the Queen."  
  
"Why would the queen want to meet with my brother?" Fiona wondered.  
  
"He's older?" Phyllis asked.  
  
"Yep." Fiona explained, "By two years."  
  
"That's strange," Christa murmured. "Anyways, does anyone have any idea why someone so strong as to weaken Neo-Queen Serenity in the timeline sends such weak youma."  
  
"I think I know," Phyllis ventured. "Obviously, although the enemy is very clever, they don't have a very good system. They sent down these youma only to suck energy. They probably didn't even know that we were killing them until afterwards."  
  
"That's not good is it," Hope thought out loud. "That means next time, the youma will be stronger."  
  
"And we'll still demolish them," Liana whooped.  
  
"Do not be hasty," Faith advised. "Maybe it would be best if we were cautious and didn't rush into things."  
  
"I agree with Faith," Christa said sagely. "We must find new attacks, especially if the new youmas are possessing something. If we killed a youma possessing a human, we would be in trouble."  
  
"So we have to get new attacks," Rini concluded.  
  
"And always be on our guard," Selene added.  
  
"And I know that our mother is up to something. I just know it," Gaiea said fiercely.  
  
===(  
  
"You mean that our youmas were destroyed and you didn't find out until now!" a voice screeched.  
  
"Sorry, your highness," a whispery voice said. "But we were preoccupied with Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"Stupid Neo-Queen Serenity," the voice cursed. "She had to awaken the Crystal Senshi and Sailor Cosmos, didn't she?"  
  
"Just remember, Queen Hyethanialaarionotoloxeptosia," the voice whispered. "Soon it will be all over."  
  
"Soon, all will know the name Hyethanialaarionotoloxeptosia," the voice screeched.  
  
"Yes, Queen Hyethanialaarionotoloxeptosia," the whispery voice said. "Whatever you say, Queen Hyethanialaarionotoloxeptosia."  
  
===(  
  
"Where were you?" Mina asked.  
  
"At the temple," Sophie dismissed. "Hi, dad," she greeted.  
  
Yaten scooped up his daughter and smiled. "How's my little daughter?" he asked.  
  
"Embarrassed," Sophie responded, rolling her eyes.  
  
When she went into her room, she began doing her homework, when a voice aroused her. Her mom and dad were fighting. She strained to listen.  
  
"I will not let him take custody of her!" her mother screeched.  
  
"He just wants visiting rights," her father consoled.  
  
"I will not have that @$$**** poisoning my daughter's mind and convincing her to stay with him," her mother said vehemently.  
  
"He's her father, and Sophie should be the one to choose whether or not she wishes to visit her father," Yaten said sternly.  
  
"I'm just worried that he'll take her just like he took Justin," she whispered sadly.  
  
"At least you'll get to see Justin," Yaten consoled, and the rest of the conversation was not hearable.  
  
This gave Sophie something to ponder her over. Her father? Justin? Visiting rights? There was definitely something going on, and Sophie wanted to know what it was.  
  
As she finished her homework, her mind was not on it, so her answers were probably all wrong, but she didn't care. As soon as she finished, she raced out the door and ran towards the Crystal Palace. She knew one person who would give her a straight answer.  
  
She self-consciously knocked on Neo-Queen Serenity's door before she could regret it, squeezing her hands tightly and wishing she had never thought of this.  
  
"Sophie, come in," Neo-Queen Serenity's gentle voice said.  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity," Sophie ventured.  
  
"How many times have I told you?" Neo-Queen Serenity reprimanded gently. "Call me Sere-san."  
  
"Sere-san," Sophie started, before pausing. "I was wondering, do you know who my father is?" Sophie finished in a rush.  
  
"Sit down, child," Neo-Queen Serenity smiled gently. "You see, a long time ago, your mother fell in love with a nice young man named David Urawa, who happened to be Phyllis's uncle, but that doesn't matter. Anyways, they fell in love, and married, and lived a happy life, Mina gave birth to two children, Justin and you. Justin is your brother. He would be sixteen now, being two years older than you. He has brown hair and blue eyes, like your father, in case you're wondering. When you were only two, and Justin was only four, your mother and father had a big fight. You see, your father was somewhat of a workaholic. He often traveled for long periods of time, it's no wonder you don't really remember him. And he always favored Justin over you, and had Justin sent to an elite school, although he was only four, breaking both your hearts. Mina declared that if David didn't stop traveling, she wanted a divorce. The next day, he had left for Bangkok, and divorce papers were in the mail. At the court, David made a fool out of your mother, and took Justin away. Sadly, this was before I became Queen, and I couldn't do anything to stop it.  
  
"Anyways, he remarried to a girl who had hated Mina all her life when she lived in England, called Leslie. Leslie decided to rub Justin in Mina's face, and specifically gave Justin Mina's address. Justin and Mina have been corresponding ever since, the letters going through their butler, so that their letters wouldn't be opened. When you were four, Mina remarried Yaten Kou, a guy who she had liked pretty much for a long time. By the way, Yaten, your uncle Seiya, and your uncle Taiki happen to be the Sailor Starlights, and your Aunt Kakyuu happens to be a Princess. Your father is Sailor Star Fighter."  
  
"But the Sailor Starlights are girls," Sophie reminded.  
  
"Your uncles and your stepfather can . . . turn into girls at will, because . . . they kind of were girls in a previous life," Neo-Queen Serenity explained.  
  
"And now my father wants to meet me," Sophie pondered. "Do I get to choose?"  
  
"As the law in this country says," Neo-Queen Serenity explained, "you have to meet him for at least an hour, before you decide whether you wish to continue meeting him or not. If he abuses you in any way, you don't have to finish the hour."  
  
"Thank you, Neo-Queen Serenity," Sophie smiled. "See you later. Bye!"  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity smiled as Sophie skipped gaily out of her room. The children are our future, and may they forever be safe, she thought, before turning to work on the Intergalactic Treaty that gave her a headache because she refused to betroth her children for political gain.  
  
===(  
  
That day, Phyllis was heading home, when she heard a sound in her house.  
  
"Thank you, Taiki, I love the bluebells."  
  
Phyllis decided that she had better leave her mother alone, or her mother would be all embarrassed, and might never accept that fact that she was in denial that she and Taiki did have a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. It was obvious, but for some reason, her mother was extremely embarrassed about it.  
  
She decided to walk towards Hope and Faith's house, because their parents were usually out, and when they were home, they were very nice. Along the way, however, she encountered a group of bullies. She winced. Every time she met them, they gave her a hard time because she knew nothing of her father. She braced herself and continued walking. I am Crystal Senshi Mercury. I can handle a few bullies.  
  
But that was not enough. As she walked, names were thrown at her, along with a few stones that she deftly dodged. It was when they began to advance on her for some bullying, that it was too much. She was Crystal Senshi Mercury, and she was not going to take this. (Crystal Senshi Mercury, Crystal Mercury for short.)  
  
Although there were ten of them and only one of her, she managed to hold her own for a short while, thanks to senshi training, before her guard began to falter.  
  
"Is there a problem?" a strong voice called out. The fighting stopped to see two figures, Hope and Faith.  
  
Phyllis sighed in relief. Although Hope and Faith did not go to her school, everyone knew them. Not only were they the daughters of famous Alex Ten'ou and Michelle Kaioh, they were known for being the best fighters there were when it came to defending the weak.  
  
"Nothing," Josh, the lead bully said fakely. "We were just walking along when the b****** attacked us." (And no, I do not have anything against the name Josh.)  
  
"I don't think so," Faith said coolly, attracting the attention of the guys. "Phyllis here, is our good friend, and we don't appreciate her being insulted."  
  
Heeding the signs, Josh's goons fled, but he remained. "What are you going to do about it," he sneered. "You may think you're good, but you're all girls."  
  
"I'll fight you," Faith said coolly.  
  
"Aren't you scared of dirtying your little dress?" Josh mocked.  
  
Faith walked up to him, lifted her hand, and struck down on one section of his neck. He crumpled down to the floor immediately. She dusted her hand. "Our teacher taught us about pressure points to soothe and to render unconscious in massage class, a class Ms. Div recommended if we ever fight any real battles. She said it'd make me feel better when I massaged a bruised area, as well, and according to her, bruises is something I will definitely get a lot of."  
  
Hope raised an eyebrow, before turning to Phyllis. "What were you thinking, taking on all of them without even inviting us?" she scolded.  
  
"I snapped," Phyllis sighed. "I don't know what got into me."  
  
"Everyone snaps sometime," Faith sympathized. "They deserved it."  
  
"Where are you heading for anyways?" Hope asked.  
  
"Nowhere, really," Phyllis sighed. "I thought I could go to your house, 'cause my mom is 'romancing' at mine, and if I interrupt, she'll never say yes to the proposal I 'overheard', aka eavesdropped Taiki-san give her the other day."  
  
"We were heading for the palace," Faith said simply.  
  
"Want to come?" Hope added.  
  
"Why not?" Phyllis sighed.  
  
When the three got to the palace, the guard said, "The Queen will see Phyllis first."  
  
"How did she know I was coming?" Phyllis asked.  
  
"I just give messages," the guard answered, shrugging.  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity," Phyllis mentioned. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Correction, you wanted to see me?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked, regally lounging on the couch, looking the perfect picture of royalty. "And call me Sere-san."  
  
Phyllis blushed. "I kind of had something in mind that I wanted to ask you."  
  
"Speak your mind," Neo-Queen Serenity replied.  
  
"Did you know my father?" Phyllis ventured.  
  
"Yes," Neo-Queen Serenity said gravely. "His name was Greg Urawa, and he happened to be Sophie's father's cousin, making Sophie your second cousin of sorts."  
  
"Why does mother refuse to talk about him," Phyllis said exasperatedly.  
  
"He was in a car crash when she was pregnant with you. She feels terribly guilty because she had asked him to go to the store for ice cream. The accident devastated her completely. She had to go to a psychiatrist, and she suffered from depression. She snapped out of it when she gave birth to you, however."  
  
"Wow," Phyllis murmured. "I just can't imagine my mother like that."  
  
"I know," Neo-Queen Serenity smiled. "We were shocked when it happened, because Amy was always our rock: we could always depend on her to stay calm. We never thought that something like this would happen to her. That's why we were so happy when she snapped out of the depression when you were born. We were happier when she began dating Taiki when he returned from outer space."  
  
"Outer space?" Phyllis asked.  
  
"Oh, yes," Neo-Queen Serenity smiled. "He's also Sailor Star Maker."  
  
"But they were girls," Phyllis protested.  
  
"Don't ask," Neo-Queen Serenity held up her hand. "You can ask him whenever you want, just don't get me to explain it to you."  
  
Phyllis smiled. "Is there anything else I should know about my father?"  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity hesitated before speaking. "Your father was one of the carriers of the Rainbow Crystals. He had the power to see vaguely into the future. He would have visions of a sort. If you have any, you should tell the Crystal Senshi immediately."  
  
"Really?" Phyllis asked softly. "Would you have any pictures of him?"  
  
"Oh, your mom has millions," Neo-Queen Serenity smiled. "She just keeps them tucked away in the attic."  
  
"Domo arigato for telling me this," Phyllis smiled.  
  
"It was nothing," Neo-Queen Serenity smiled.  
  
"By, Sere-san," she called behind her back as she left. As she entered the "lobby", she smiled at Hope and Faith. "Sere-san is soooooo nice," she smiled. "I won't stay behind, okay? I'm going picture-hunting in the attic."  
  
"She's happy," Hope said.  
  
"We hope Sere-san will answer our question," Faith sighed.  
  
"I'm sure we will," Hope said hopefully.  
  
As they entered the room, they noticed Neo-Queen Serenity closing her eyes, meditating. "Is something wrong?" Hope asked.  
  
"No," Neo-Queen Serenity smiled. "I'm just calming myself."  
  
"We wanted to ask you . . ." Faith began.  
  
"Whether you know . . ." Hope continued. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Howourparentsgavebirthtous," Faith finished quickly.  
  
"In fact," Neo-Queen Serenity said, "I believe you know the answer to that."  
  
"We think that you somehow were involved in it," Faith said thoughtfully.  
  
"You thought correctly," Neo-Queen Serenity answered. "You see, although Haruka wasn't very big on babies, Michiru really wanted a baby. At the time, I was still extremely young and reckless, so I implanted babies in them with the Silver Crystal. You are the flesh and blood of Haruka and Michiru, no matter what others tell you. You were combined and have their DNA, their genes, whatever you wish to call it. They can almost do that scientifically, without magic, now, but not yet."  
  
"So, that was all we wanted to know," Faith smiled.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to know what you thought of our parents' relationship," Hope said tactically. "And how we were named."  
  
"I think the love they hold so dear is beautiful," Neo-Queen Serenity smiled. "And it is smart for Alex to keep her gender hidden, for some do not recognize love like that, and would be willing to dismember such a love. And they guessed I probably had a hand in their giving birth, so they gave me the honor of naming you two. Faith was born from Haruka, and I believed that she needed more faith. Hope was born from Michiru, who I believe needed more hope."  
  
"Well," Faith smiled. "Bye!" She and Hope ran out of the door, obviously planning something or other.  
  
===(  
  
Christa rode around the track again and again upon her faithful horse, Charon. Charon was a beautiful dappled gray, with a birthmark resembling a C. At the time, she had been obsessed with Pluto, much to her mother's discomfort, and had named the horse after Pluto's moon, Charon.  
  
With her forest green riding helmet on, and her casual riding clothes, she sped around the track, enjoying the feel of the wind in her. At the same time, she was contemplating. Sailor Pluto was to be the Guardian and Keeper of Time. Was she destined to watch the Gates after centuries and centuries as well, watching all of her close friends die?  
  
Slowly, she slowed Charon to halt, and fed him some sugar. All of a sudden, a scream rang through the empty stalls. Immediately, she jumped onto Charon and raced him back to the stables.  
  
"Pluto Crystal Make-up!" Youma in the stables she squeaked into her communicator, before gripping firmly onto her staff and stepping into the stalls. She blanched. She couldn't use her attack here; the victim would be sucked into the portal as well.  
  
At this time, the youma noticed that it had company, and deciding that the new person had more energy, he would drain her energy instead. Big Mistake!  
  
Dodging the flow, Pluto concentrated on herself, and remembered what her mother used to call. "Dead Scream!" she called desperately. Nothing happened. Then, on impulse, she called out an attack she just thought of. Living Whisper!  
  
A strange green ball formed at the tip of her staff, which was pointed directly at the monster. When it finished, it rushed straight at the youma, knocking into the wall, temporarily stunning it.  
  
Elysian Crystal Pink Purify!  
  
The pink beam successfully maimed the youma, but the youma refused to die.  
  
Earth Crystal Elemental Surround!  
  
Moon Crystal Heart Attack!  
  
The two combined attacks almost killed the youma, but with the last of its energy, it reached out and began to fire small bits, which exploded when they struck.  
  
Uranus Crystal Wind Shift!  
  
Slowly, but surely, the unconscious victim was carefully transported outside.  
  
Neptune Crystal Aquatic Immerse!  
  
The titanic wave managed to halt the youma from its attack.  
  
Pluto Crystal Time Warp!  
  
The portal opened, and sucked the youma in, before sealing itself and self-destructing.  
  
"That was close," Crystal Saturn murmured. "And I couldn't do anything to help.  
  
"Sorry," Crystal Mercury, Crystal Venus, and Crystal Jupiter gasped. "We just got here late because we couldn't find a private place to transform. We are at the festival."  
  
"Where's Crystal Mars?" The question hung in the air.  
  
===(  
  
Meanwhile, Fiona, furious, was at Hikawa Shrine, forced to take fire- reading lessons from her mother, unable to help her friends at the stables. All of a sudden, a vision appeared in the fire. "Wha-?" she asked.  
  
The vision was of a dark queen sitting on a black marble throne, and beside her, several sinister looking figures. Ignoring her mother, she plunged deeper into the vision.  
  
Vision  
  
"Queen Hyethanialaarionotoloxeptosia," a figure hissed. "Our youma failed, but many of them gained injury. Next time, we will not fail."  
  
"Yes," another voice said. "We better not. Call General Evan forward."  
  
A figure stepped forward. "Yes, Queen Hyethanialaarionotoloxeptosia. Is there anything you want?"  
  
"Destroy the Crystal Senshi," the Queen hissed.  
  
"Destroy the Crystal Senshi," Evan repeated. "The Crystal Senshi? Why destroy them? What-"  
  
He was interrupted by several figures dragging him off. "Put him into the brainwashing room again," the Queen hissed. "He may be hard to brainwash permanently, but he's a good fighter and will do what we wish him to."  
  
End Vision  
  
Immediately, Fiona's head snapped up. Rei looked startled. "Is something wrong?" Rei asked.  
  
She didn't see it, Fiona thought. "Nothing. Is my lesson over yet? I have a headache." That much was true.  
  
"That's normal," Rei consoled. "Go rest for a while."  
  
As soon as she got to her room, she turned on her watch-type communicator. Emergency Senshi Meeting in my room now! I had a fire reading!  
  
The response was instantaneous. Within fifteen minutes, everyone got there.  
  
As Fiona explained her vision, everyone was quiet.  
  
"Seems like this Queen H is very fierce, and equipped," Gaiea murmured.  
  
"Not many people have a brainwashing room," Rini added.  
  
"Evan sounds like a nice guy," Faith murmured. "It seems like if we can keep him away from Queen Whatever for a while, he can be turned back onto the good side."  
  
"That's a good idea," Sophie noted. "Maybe he's cute." Hearts were in her eyes.  
  
"And if it doesn't work?" Phyllis asked.  
  
"We can always get my mom to heal him," Selene said.  
  
"Another thing," Liana said. "Everyone says that whenever the Queen uses her Imperial Silver Crystal, she's supposed to die."  
  
"But she doesn't," Hope noted.  
  
"That might have something to do with the fact that she's Sailor Cosmos," Haley suggested.  
  
"But I think that it's draining her energy," Christa said softly. They all turned to stare at her.  
  
Slowly, Fiona nodded. "She seems so pale and gaunt lately."  
  
"She's more tired than usual," Selene said softly.  
  
"She's been getting sick constantly," Rini thought out loud.  
  
"Is using the Imperial Silver Crystal draining her life away?" Gaiea whispered the unspoken thought.  
  
"Using the Crystal has dire consequences," Phyllis murmured. "I'll bet that Neo- Queen Serenity will die early."  
  
"She can't," Liana said abruptly. "Being Sailor Cosmos gives her eternal life until another Sailor Cosmos is found. She told us herself, and a Sailor Cosmos only appears once every ten million years."  
  
"So she'll have to stay in the form of Sailor Cosmos," Haley suggested.  
  
Faith shivered. "But I think it's more serious than that. Has anyone else noticed that she's been training us to rule the planets more than ever?"  
  
Hope continued, "She'll probably be expecting us to take over soon."  
  
Christa shook her head. " I think that one of us is Sailor Cosmos, or has the material to be Sailor Cosmos, and we don't know it. She knows that her life will end soon, and hopes that the one of us will be able to take on the job."  
  
"Even so," Sophie said, "I don't think anyone of us would accept the job, just because if we did, she would die."  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Anyways," Rini sighed. "Onto lighter subjects. Who's going to the ball my mother's holding?"  
  
"Ball?"  
  
"Yes, Ball," Selene smiled. "As in fancy party, formal wear, and as royalty, you'll be required to attend, as your mothers have done, though you will be required to wear masks, not only as protocol, but also to keep others from seeing you and wondering why you are there."  
  
"We'll be in masks, too," Gaiea added. "Only Rini will be free of them. And trust me, with people convincing her to see their sons, it won't be fun."  
  
"And," Selene's eyes sparkled. "My mom said that there would be special guests there. By the way, if you see your mum, it's probably best to make sure they don't see you."  
  
===(  
  
Kari strode down Lotus Street, her short brown hair brushing against her soft face. She ignored everyone. Queen Hyeth, the nickname that the Queen detested, demanded that someone be sent down to Earth to see what "those humans are up to." Kari rolled her eyes. Queen Hyeth was a big pain in the neck, sometimes.  
  
She hated this job, but it was the only available position, and she was going to grab hold to it like a drowning man to a lifesaver. It didn't matter if the lifesaver wasn't your favorite color; you held on anyways.  
  
She sighed, before accidentally bumping into a tall raven-haired lady. "Watch where you're going," she snapped.  
  
"Why don't you," the raven-haired lady snapped in return. Oh my god, her vibes were horrible. She's got to be evil. Raye's mind was running with chaos. What to do. What to do.  
  
God that lady was rude. And there was something peculiar about her. She's going to be my next victim. Pleased that she was so far ahead, she smiled.  
  
===(  
  
As Raye swept the temple floor, her mind was racing. Should she tell Neo-Queen Serenity? But after quitting, that would be meddling. It was treason if she kept the secret. But wouldn't they think she was interfering?  
  
Suddenly, Phobos and Deimos cawed out an alarm. Immediately, she looked up to see a huge raven-shaped monster rushing at her. She ducked out of the way, and reached for her henshin stick. and remembered that she had quit. Immediately she let out a scream, the universal symbol that a youma was near, before throwing an ofuda at it. She chanted the words under her breath, and watched as it became immobile.  
  
"$***! What to do? What to do? I can't defeat it, and the ofuda won't last long," Raye muttered. So saying, she began attacking it with her broom. Oops, it just looked pissed off.  
  
Mars Crystal Fiery Assault!  
  
A stream of fire stopped it in mid-track. After the fire faded away, however, the monster proceeded.  
  
A pale white rose stopped the monster in its tracks. "I am Tsukikage no Kamen." (Moonlight Mask.)  
  
A pink rose landed right next to the first rose. "And I am Tuxedo Knight."  
  
Living Whisper!  
  
The strange green ball knocked the youma, but it just got right up.  
  
What to do? What to do? "Burning Mandala!" Crystal Mars called out desperately, remembering her mother's old attack, but to no avail. Suddenly her eyes brightened.  
  
Smoldering Blaze!  
  
A wall of fire formed around her and her spear. With confidence, she picked up the fiery spear, aimed, and fired. As it hit the youma, fire rushed at it from all sides, burning it. The youma screamed in agony.  
  
Moon Crystal Heart Attack!  
  
Elysian Crystal Pink Purify!  
  
The combined attacks finished off the youma.  
  
"We need to practice more," Crystal Jupiter said grimly. "Even though two of us got new attacks, we barely managed to finish it off."  
  
"And who are Tsukikage no Kamen and Tuxedo Knight?" There was a silence. Slowly, Crystal Mars picked up the white rose, while Crystal Pluto picked up the pink one. "I wonder," they murmured.  
  
===(  
  
Slowly, Rini frowned. There was something familiar about those two. As she climbed up the steps to her mother's room, she remembered something else. "Mother," she said, about to voice the question she always mysteriously forgot every time she approached her mother. "Why did you tell them that we were born in Kyoto, when my cousins were born in Kyoto, and my sisters were born in secret in the castle? And why have we forgotten to ask you this?"  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity sighed. "I have my reasons, child. Now go to sleep."  
  
==(  
  
Sighing, Raye walked over to the group. Although they barely saw each other anymore, they always attended the annual ball masked, and by now, she could recognize them anywhere. She walked over and greeted the former Sailor Scouts.  
  
Amy was wearing a simple light blue dress and a light blue mask. Her dark blue hair had grown a bit longer, and now curled inwards slightly. Her slim body had filled out a bit more, due to childbirth. Altogether, she looked much more matronly. She also had a ring on her finger.  
  
"Amy? You're married?" Raye asked, aghast.  
  
Until then, the others had conversed about nothing important, but they stared at the ring in shock. Somehow, they hadn't noticed it.  
  
"Who was the first to know?" Mina demanded.  
  
Mina was still a regular busybody. Her long golden hair had softened a bit, and she had definitely grown a bit thicker. Of course, she had two children with her former husband, and one with her new one. Having three children did that to people sometimes. Mina's golden dress made her the center of attention like always, however, and seemed to be designed to make her look beautiful.  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity," Amy blushed. "Actually, she called the minute Taiki left and congratulated me, even though I hadn't told her yet."  
  
Lita sighed. "Serena's as up-to-date as always."  
  
Lita's chocolate hair was out of its ponytail now, something that had become habit after Ken's death. Her eyes still held a tinge of sadness to it, but her joy was in her daughter. After Ken had died in that dreadful hit-and-run accident in which the other driver was drunk, Lita had focused only on her daughter, drowning her sorrow in alcohol. Then, the Sailor Scouts had confronted her and ordered her to pull together for the sake of her daughter, and she had. She now wore a forest green velvet dress, which became her. She was the only single one in their group, since Amy was now engaged.  
  
Raye frowned. "Did you know about this, Michelle?" she accused.  
  
Michelle had the grace to blush. "I do have the Mirror of Truth," she admitted.  
  
Michelle's long aqua hair was pulled back into a stiff bun that gave her the look of a tired mother. Her once-perfect figure was now of no concern to her, since it had filled out due to childbirth. She wore an aqua skirt and blouse that helped her blend in.  
  
Beside her, Amara's short blonde hair was like always. She wore a tuxedo, and looked like she always had. The few pounds she gained from childbirth were worked off quickly from running.  
  
Trista herself had gray hairs streaked through her usually green hair. She was the oldest with a child of sixteen, and her age had begun to give her sags. Her once-perfect complexion was now blemished with wrinkles. Setsuna's age was showing quicker than the other senshi's because she was older. She was forty, and looked every bit like it. Her husband was forty-two, named Marc, and understood that she was not who she seemed. It was one of the things he learned to accept, and he loved her with his whole heart.  
  
Heather was still young, however. After quitting the senshi, she had shrunk in age a couple of years, since she had been very young to begin with. Her black hair was now as long as Mina's. She had grown plump and rosy, and looked like the perfect wife. Her own daughter, Haley, was only twelve, and was actually adopted. Her other son was five years old, and very adorable. Raye narrowed her eyes. Was Heather's swelled stomach a little too plump?  
  
"Are you pregnant?" Raye demanded.  
  
Heather blushed. She had married Sammy, Serena's younger brother, who was only one year older than her in this time. However, it was a bit confusing for her, at first, because he seemed so young sometimes, due to her excess reincarnations. She nodded sheepishly.  
  
As everyone congratulated her, Raye smiled. No, this group of Sailor Scouts wasn't too shabby. Even she, herself, was tastefully dressed.  
  
She wore a red dress that emphasized her curves slightly, but that was all. Her black hair was shorter, and pulled back into a French Twist that kept it out of her way. She was still as slim as ever. Being a Temple Maiden, and doing endless amounts of chores each day does that to you.  
  
After a while, the subject matter turned to the new Crystal Senshi. "I was attacked a couple of days ago," Raye mentioned. "The Crystal Senshi saved me, along with a Tsukikage no Kamen and a Tuxedo Knight. Does this in any way remind you of us?"  
  
Mina burst out laughing. "Tuxedo Knight? Moonlight Mask? Somebody obviously copied Tuxedo Mask and his counterpart memory person."  
  
"Huh?" Heather asked.  
  
Amy proceeded to explain Alan and Ann, and Moonlight Knight.  
  
"So Moonlight Mask was just his memory?" Amara asked.  
  
"Yes," Amy nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you just say so then?" Heather asked, curious.  
  
They all burst out laughing.  
  
===(  
  
Although like her "father" in appearance, Hope was slightly different. For instance, she enjoyed wearing dresses, and liked being female, though she preferred her hair short. In her opinion, it was just too much trouble combing it, and making sure there were no tangles, and putting it up, etc.  
  
Instead, Hope had merely combed it thoroughly, and clipped it back with a cloud clip. Her hair was longer than Alex's, the blonde hair just reaching her ears. Her sky blue eyes were clouded with concern. Her sister Faith had run off to the bathroom just recently.  
  
Her eyes roamed the room, and finally found Faith. Faith wore an aqua halter-top and a light blue mini-skirt.  
  
Straightening her dark blue, short-sleeved blouse and loose skirt that fell to her knees, she wove her way over.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Just my first you-know," Faith whispered to Hope.  
  
Hope nodded. She may not look it, but she had matured first. "Have you seen any of the others?"  
  
Faith frowned. "No," she said. "Have you?"  
  
"No," Hope frowned. "Look for red. Fiona will wear red no matter what."  
  
Their eyes roamed the room and fell on one figure. She had long black hair and a red spaghetti strap with black caprice on.  
  
"Isn't this supposed to be formal?" Faith murmured. Her turquoise hair was shorter than her "father's" and reached just below her shoulders.  
  
"And what we're wearing counts as formal?" Hope chuckled. "A lot of the adults may be wearing fancy clothes, but none of the kids are."  
  
They wove their way through the crowd, greeting Fiona when they got there.  
  
"Have you seen anyone else?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Well, there's Phyllis, Haley, and Liana," Faith pointed out.  
  
Phyllis's hair was a shade lighter than her mother's and a bit longer. She wore a light blue sweater-jacket and a short blue skirt.  
  
Haley's black hair was somewhat longer than her mother's. It was only slightly shorter than Fiona's, and was braided. She wore a black T- strap and black caprice.  
  
Liana's brown hair was exactly like her mother's, but it was slightly curlier, and she didn't like putting it up in a ponytail. She wore a forest green blouse and a light green skirt.  
  
As they made their way over, they counted who were missing. "Rini, Selene, Gaiea, Sophie, and Christa," Phyllis said.  
  
"Sophie and Rini are probably by the food," Liana suggested.  
  
Giving each other equal looks, they hurried over to the refreshment table. Sure enough, Sophie and Rini were digging into the food there, while an embarrassed Selene and Gaiea attempted to drag them away.  
  
Rini wore a sugary pink dress with her tiara on a bit crookedly. Sophie's blonde hair was darker than her mother's, and was slightly shorter. She wore a golden dress that shone. Gaiea wore muted colors of black and blue, and her hair was twisted up into a bun that made her look older than she was. Selene's silver hair was taken out of her "meatballs" to her dismay, because otherwise, she looked too much like Neo-Queen Serenity, and that would be bad. She wore silver and white, and had a grumpy expression on her face.  
  
The Crystal Senshi shied away from her. When Selene was in a bad mood, it was best not to go anywhere near her. Selene glared daggers at them. "Aren't you going to help us?" she hissed.  
  
Grudgingly, Phyllis, Haley, Liana, Fiona, Hope, and Faith dragged Rini and Sophie out of the buffet table.  
  
"Where's Christa?"  
  
Their answer came to them as a ringing voice came across the room.  
  
On the stage, was Christa. She was properly disguised, of course. She wore a crimson floor-length dress, and looked properly regal and mature. Of course, she was the oldest of the Crystal Senshi. She had a delicate mask on. She was actually the only one of the younger guests who actually wore a dress. "Hello everyone," she said sweetly, her hand self- consciously brushing her green-black hair that fell past her waist in gentle waves. "I will be your hostess for tonight. First on the program, we have ."  
  
. and so the party went on. The only important thing of interest that took place was when Rini accidentally got hold of the spiked punch without knowing it was spiked and drank a lot of it and . well, let's just say that many ambassadors from other countries were shocked.  
  
===(  
  
"Would you shut up already?" Rini grumbled. "I could really CARE LESS!"  
  
"Really, Rini," Phyllis teased. "You were throwing yourself all over that Prince of Elysian person, and he seemed so amused."  
  
Rini paled. "Prince of Elysian?" she choked out.  
  
"Why yes," Sophie remarked. "Who else? It seemed like love at first sight."  
  
"No," Rini wailed. "Did he happen to be named as Elios?"  
  
"How did you know?" Hope asked, started.  
  
Rini glared at her fell Crystal Senshi. "Time," she muttered. "Stupid Puu!" she almost screamed out. "Why did I have to . mumble mumble . Elios . mumble . cutest guy ."  
  
"What?" Christa asked. "What did she say about MY mother?"  
  
"I think she was cursing her," Sophie smiled. "I bet Rini's met this Prince Elios sometime before."  
  
"Actually," Rini snapped. "He's the PRIEST of Elysian. They don't have Kings or Princes. His official title if Prince-Priest of Elysian."  
  
"And how do you know this?" Fiona asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Rini groaned. "I've met him before," she said curtly, and would say no more.  
  
They decided not to ask. They chose wisely.  
  
===(  
  
For once, the whole gang was walking together. Rini, Selene, Sophie, Fiona, and Liata had convinced Christa, Hope, Faith, Haley, and Phyllis to go shopping with them. Of course, Faith had enjoyed it immensely, and Christa was busy pointing out her mother's designer fashions. Hope just rolled her eyes and put up with it, while Haley and Phyllis were conspiring as how to escape.  
  
They were in the middle of entering Trista's Trite and Tremendous Fashions, when a scream interrupted their reverie. The ten shot each other looks before getting ready to attack.  
  
Mercury .  
  
Venus .  
  
Earth .  
  
Moon .  
  
Elysian .  
  
Mars .  
  
Jupiter .  
  
Saturn .  
  
Uranus .  
  
Neptune.  
  
Pluto.  
  
. Crystal Make-Up!  
  
In their places, stood Crystal Senshi, ready to battle.  
  
"Living Whisper!"  
  
"Smoldering Blaze!"  
  
The two attacks surged into an inkblot youma that was feeding off on the people's energy.  
  
Neptune Crystal Aquatic Immerse!  
  
Mercury Crystal Ice Focus!  
  
The inkblot froze, waiting for someone to crash into it.  
  
Jupiter Crystal Lightning Obliterate!  
  
But the youma only wobbled back and forth, no damage done to it.  
  
Meanwhile, Crystal Uranus was waiting patiently for something to do. Her attack would be of no help whatsoever, of which she was furious. She knew that World Shaking wouldn't work, but suddenly her hands began moving of their own accord.  
  
"Earthquake Tremble!"  
  
At the same time, she heard Crystal Earth shout out:  
  
"Earthen Depression!"  
  
At the same time the youma began wobbling around desperately, a huge pit in the ground swallowed up the youma.  
  
Suddenly, a tall woman appeared before them. She had short brown hair and green eyes. "I am Kari!" she hissed. "You have disrupted my plans for the last time. I am fourth in command of Queen Hyethanialaarionotoloxeptosia. I may be last in command, but I am not weak. See how you pathetic senshi do against me!"  
  
Crystal Moon and Crystal Elysian stood side by side. Crystal Elysian leaned over and whispered something in Crystal Moon's ear. Crystal Moon nodded, if somewhat reluctantly.  
  
"Lunar Eclipse!"  
  
"Dream Overwhelm!"  
  
A silver light and a pink light swirled together, and overwhelmed Kari, making her stumble backwards.  
  
"Nightmare Revolution!" she called.  
  
Immediately, Crystal Elysian, most susceptible because she was senshi of the realm of dreams, began to move back and forth, moaning in pain.  
  
Suddenly, in a flash, a white-clad, Prince-Priest of Elysian rushed over. "Rini," he murmured. "Rini. Wake up. It's only a dream. A dream. Do you hear me? A dream ."  
  
Slowly, Rini began to stop her moaning. She opened her eyes. "Pegasus," she sighed. "Was me getting drunk a dream, too?" she asked hopefully.  
  
A smile on his lips, he shook his head. Then, he turned around to face Kari. "You will pay for invading her dreams!" he said in a confident voice. "The Realm of Dreams is my Realm. I challenge you there!"  
  
Kari shook her head. "I'm not stupid," she smiled, holding up her hand, about to cast another spell.  
  
A white rose struck her hand. "I am Tsukikage no Kamen. As the light shines, so does the hope within your heart. Hurry up and do something already, Crystal Moon!"  
  
Crystal Moon glared, before yelling out, "Moon Crystal Heart Attack," and finishing off Kari, leaving behind a pile of youma dust. She whirled around. "I know who you are!" Her voice raised several octaves. "You are my annoying brat of a cousin. Which would make Tuxedo Knight my other SPORE OF A COUSIN!" she screamed with all her might.  
  
"Hey, who ya callin' a spore?" an annoying voice chuckled. "We just saved your life."  
  
Before a scene could take place, Crystal Mars stepped in. "Hello?" she said impatiently. "We have some business to take care of. Anymore fighting can take place *you-know-where*!"  
  
Her face effectively silenced any more comments. She looked ready to fry anyone who objected with a "Smoldering Blaze."  
  
===(  
  
"Your friend is scary," Zeus murmured under his breath. His silver hair and green eyes were sparkling. "I really did think she'd do us in right then and there."  
  
"I second that," golden-haired, blue-eyed Apollo shook his head. "I've heard Mom say that Elder Mars used to be just like that."  
  
"Not to mention Sailor Mars," Rini said, remembering.  
  
Zeus chuckled. "But . she is kind of cute."  
  
There was a pause, then a shriek. "I knew it! Ecchi! Ecchi! You were looking up her skirt, weren't you? I knew we should have asked Aunt Sincerity to do something about it!"  
  
There was a pause before Apollo spoke. "Well, it's kind of hard not to, Rini."  
  
That was the wrong thing to say. The rest of the walk to Hikawa Jinja was spent with Apollo and Zeus running for their lives away from Rini, who was on a rampage.  
  
"What is going on here?" Fiona asked when they arrived.  
  
Rini pointed to Zeus. "He was looking up your skirt!" she announced. "So was he!" she declared, pointing to Apollo. "They must die."  
  
"Or at least writhe in pain," Hope glared.  
  
"I'll deal with them," Fiona said confidently. "I've seen how my mother dealt with my father." She raised the broom she was sweeping the floor with, and immediately began chasing the two with it.  
  
"What's going on?" Phyllis asked. She, Haley, and Christa had just arrived.  
  
Faces were made. "They looked up our skirts," Faith explained.  
  
Christa's eyes blazed. "Are they the infamous Tsukikage no Kamen and Tuxedo Knight?" she asked in a tight voice.  
  
Her eyes met nods.  
  
She reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out her Time Staff. Whack! Whack! Apollo and Zeus fainted to the floor. She made her Time Staff disappear again, before dusting her hands, looking satisfied.  
  
===(  
  
Queen Hyethanialaarionotoloxeptosia was displeased with the turn of events. "Bring in General Evan."  
  
"Yes, Queen Hyethanialaarionotoloxeptosia," a hissing voice answered. Immediately, General Evan appeared.  
  
"You and Medusa are my only other officers," the Queen said. "The others are incompetents. You will lead an assault upon Crystal Tokyo. My soldiers are at your disposal, as long as you bring me Neo-Queen Serenity's tiara . on her head on a shining silver platter . severed from the rest of her body."  
  
"Yes, My Queen," Evan bowed. "Your wish is my command.  
  
===( 


	3. The Spirit of Jupiter

It hasn't always been this way. Not always. When I was young, the Queen was a glorious ruler. Queen Buena was a good Queen, but her daughter . no, her daughter was questionable at best. Everyone knew that young Princess Heather was a spoiled brat.  
  
When I was 15, Queen Buena died of questionable circumstances. Princess Heather ascended the throne, but instead of taking up the traditional name of Buena, she assumed the name Queen Hyethanialaarionotoloxeptosia and executed anyone who did not remember her name. She then waged a war against the nearby planets, successfully conquering them. Next, she was determined to attack Earth because no representative was sent from there to attend her coronation, and she would not listen to protests that they were too primitive to even know of it. Her rage and jealousy became irrational, insane, and soon, it was common knowledge that her Head Advisor, Lady Medusa, was the true brain, the one manipulating Queen Hyethanialaarionotoloxeptosia. It took a space of a year for the Queen to rule over the entire galaxy and completely wreck our once glorious government.  
  
The Queen snatched my best friend Evan the year I turned 16. Of the 500 boys snatched for "training", he was the only one who did not die, commit suicide, or go insane. He was then brainwashed, and taken with Kari (Evan's older brother's girlfriend.)  
  
Both had been brainwashed, and everyone knew that brainwashing causes sever brain damage. They're probably not even alive. Of course, there's Medusa, the Queen's second-in-command. Medusa is manipulating the queen, but the Queen isn't stupid.  
  
No, that's why she has me trapped, as a last resort. From the future to the past. From time to time, I no longer have an identity, a home, a family, or even a time that I exist in. I just am. I exist. And I am a Pawn. But it will not always be this way. I prophecy that one day . from the ashes of the old comes the birth of the new . I shall rule and protect the universe because from the ashes of the phoenix, the love of the magi, the might of the dragon, the hope of the unicorn, and the light of the cosmos, so shall I come into existence! For that is me!  
  
===(  
  
Liana looked up at the starry expanse of sky, and expelled a sigh. It had been over a week since they had teamed up with Zeus, Elios, and Apollo, and no progress was made. Queen Hyeth-whatever had not sent anyone else, and there were no monsters . no youma. Liana, like her mother, was a woman who adored action. She hated sitting around and waiting and planning. Her mother used to leave that up to the others, but the Crystal Senshi contributed equally.  
  
Liana made a face. Lately, while the others had been planning, she had been daydreaming. She wasn't the only one. She knew that while Sophie and Phyllis enjoyed the planning, Gaiea and Hope were both much disgruntled. Selene and Haley were as restless and edgy as she was.  
  
She gazed into her looking glass. (A/N: Doesn't that sound so much cooler than mirror?) She had recently cut her dark brown hair, and now it looked cropped, chin-length, and gave her a very youthful appearance, which contracted her hereditary height and features. Although only 13, she appeared to be older. Her emerald green eyes stared out beneath bangs that she blew on irritably. When would the enemy make their move?  
  
Her eyes strayed toward the door connecting her bedroom and her mother's. She hated having to keep such a secret from her mother. It really stunk. She was used to sharing every confidence with her mother, and now that closeness seemed to have gone away. Their relationship was more distant. At least we don't fight, she reflected. She and her mother cherished each other too much to ruin the mood with petty quarrels.  
  
She glanced at the clock. 8:45. The store didn't close until 10:00 on weekdays, and her mother would be late coming home what with tomorrow being the day the critic came to try the food, and her having to make sure everything was in tip-top shape. Slowly, she went to her bed and closed her eyes. With all her senshi work, schoolwork, and extracurricular activities, she was always tired early. As thoughts flitted in and out of her head, she slowly fell asleep.  
  
===(  
  
Lita finished closing up shop almost reluctantly. She would have to go home, and view her daughter's sleeping form again. It was hard for her, knowing what her daughter was going through and not being able to extend a hand to help.  
  
It was hard enough for an adolescent to go through puberty. Add on the stresses of school, and the time-consuming scout duties - no, senshi duties, she corrected herself. The time-consuming senshi duties only made life worse. Knowing that her daughter was in so much trouble, and yet not being able to extend a hand to help was a hard thing.  
  
When Ken had died, Lita had been torn with grief. She had been worried that her daughter would die on her like everyone she cared for her had done. So she had used her magic as Sailor Jupiter, Guardian of Strength, to place a Ward on her daughter, with a little of Raye's help. Whenever Liata was in trouble, she would be alerted, and if her daughter were to suffer any grave injuries, those injuries would be deflected and inflicted on her instead.  
  
This was all before she had quit. When she had felt her daughter transform, she had been completely confused at first, paused in the middle of adding some pepper to the soup. She had been frozen for a long while before one of the kitchen helpers managed to get back to life. She had confronted Serena, and had not received a satisfactory answer . something along the lines of "I'm busy right now doing Scout duty which if you remember you quit from so please call me later because I don't have time". She had been very preoccupied.  
  
Serena had come to visit her. Serena had not known about the Ward, one of the few things she did not know about, and had been surprised to find out that she had figured out. She given a somewhat satisfactory explanation, and explained that her daughter must figure out the true meaning of being a senshi by herself.  
  
Lita shivered again. As they had brought Crystal Tokyo about, each of the Scouts had had to undergo a Soldiers' Test to truly be counted as Protectors of the Queen. They had all passed, but no one talked about the test. Not only was it sacred, it also brought back memories they did not wish to recall. She herself had had to choose between saving the world, saving her Queen, and bringing back to life her parents. It had been a very difficult decision, and she was not sure even now whether she had chosen correctly. The Silver Crystal had plunged into her soul, examined every aspect of her, tested her, and pronounced her worthy. It was an experience she would not repeat for anything.  
  
Lita prepared for the long trip home, hailing a cab amidst the sleety rain that now covered Crystal Tokyo. Liata, I am with you in spirit if not in body. 


	4. The Regret of Mars

Today, Queen Heather came to visit me. I shall forever call her Queen Heather, to annoy her, if naught else. She came and told me that I had a new mission. It was to go back in time and make certain a young girl was never born. A young girl by the name of Usagi Tsukino.  
  
And she showed me a picture of the girl she would have me destroy, and I knew. She was the Chosen of the Universe, made of pure light. She was one I would not, could not destroy. It was forbidden. Verboten. And so I refused. For I was not allowed to.  
  
And Queen Heather was mad at me. Even more mad when I began to refer to her insolently as Heather. But she knows that she cannot kill me. I am the one that can travel through time, through space, to anytime, anywhere in the plane. She knows I can do this. After all, was she not the one who gave me this power? Who exposed me to it, and made sure I became addicted to it. Was she not the one who used dark magic to fuse it to my body? And am I not now tainted because of her. And yet she cannot control me. What a laugh.  
  
And to hurt me, to make me feel sorry for disobeying me, she told me that Kari died. Had been dead, in fact, for a while. And she watched me withdraw, the pained, strained look on my face. My sorrow mounting heavily on my heart. And she smirked.  
  
She had turned Kari into a monster. Not just brainwashed, but a perfect minion, at that.  
  
Kari has not always been this way. Before, when Queen Buena ruled, and all was good in the world, Kari was my friend. My confidante. My older sister's best friend. I wonder where my sister is now. Kari had always been kind-hearted and intelligent.  
  
And now she was dead.  
  
And yet, I rejoiced. For Queen Heather had suffered an irrecoverable loss. She had brought but three with her. Kari. The still rebelling Evan. And Medusa. And now Kari was dead. If both Evan and Medusa were to die, loathe though I am to think of Evan dying, Queen Heather would be left with nothing but soldiers and guards who were mindless.  
  
And me. Always me. Forever me. Doomed to be alone, and doomed to serve she who I hate. I await the day that I shall be free. For I will be free. Sooner or later. Somehow.  
  
===(  
  
We fought again today, my mother and I. We used to love each other so much, despite the fights. But now? It was the usual. We had just fought another youma. One sent by someone called Evan. General Evan. I know him. I saw him in the fire. And I arrived home late. And mother was mad.  
  
Fiona, where were you? We were so worried? You could have been dead! You are irresponsible, incorrigible, and so on. By the time she had finished her litany, she was near tears.  
  
And I was upset. I had never had to lie to my mother yet. And now I was forced to. I could hardly tell her that I had been fighting a youma. So I retaliated. Don't you trust me? I would never be out without a reason, and it was only five minutes! Nothing for you to flip out about. Besides, I had added snidely. Don't you think you're being a little hypocritical?  
  
And that had hit home. I doubt she knows that I meant exactly what I said. She probably thinks I mean something else. But she knows what that referred to. When she had been a senshi, hadn't she lied? Hadn't she betrayed everyone's trust? And hadn't she stayed out late? I could see the pain in her face as she remembered what could be so easily forgotten. And I felt bad.  
  
My mother regrets quitting, but her resignation is something she cannot take back. And she will have to live with it.  
  
And meanwhile, I shall forever throw in my lot with the Crystal Senshi. "Live as one, die as one," is our motto. That is "one" as in together. But it could also mean "one" as in we shall never quit. Either way, I will always be there, searching the Sacred Fire, plotting against General Evan.  
  
As the breach between my mother and I grow larger.  
  
And as our love withers out.  
  
I shall at least remember that once, we were a happy family. Once upon a time. A time long, long ago. In a faraway place. A time and place that seems so distant.  
  
As I deal with the burdens of the senshi. And reminisce.  
  
===(  
  
The words cut me. Stab me. Hurt me. The fire of Mars that was mine. Never. Never to be seen again. I do not think the full impact of what I did hit me until I was attacked by that raven-youma. And I learned that I was defenseless. Defenseless. I have never been defenseless before.  
  
And my daughter has just reminded me of how weak I truly am.  
  
My daughter. Where have I gone wrong? We used to be so close. We quarreled of course, but that took place in every mother-daughter relationship. Now, my daughter cannot bear to be near me. Would she despise me if she knew of my resignation from the Sailor Scouts?  
  
And Serena. How I miss you. Your comforting presence and earsplitting shrieks. Your bubbly personality and ready smile. As well as your eternal klutziness and innocence. Where has that Serena gone? Disappeared under the exterior of Sailor Cosmos, mayhap? Oh yes, Serena. I know that you are Sailor Cosmos, and I have known. It would be hard not to know.  
  
Your purity of essence, your innocence and virtue. You, Serena, are the complete visage of beauty. And you are the light of the cosmos. And yet I betrayed you. I quit along with the other ex-Scouts. And I could see that although you pretended to agree with us, your heart rebelled. Your heart was in pain, for you felt like we were abandoning you to a long, lonely journey alone.  
  
I knew all this, yet I still quit.  
  
And I hate myself for it. I shall never forgive myself?  
  
Will you? Serena would forgive me. But will Neo-Queen Serenity. For they are not one and the same. You have changed.  
  
Partly because of us, I think.  
  
Either way, I wish you luck fighting this enemy. And I hope your Crystal Senshi, whoever they are, are safe.  
  
Do you know something? After I held Lita place her Ward on Liata, I felt guilty. Guilty for quitting the Scouts, that is. So I placed a similar Ward on you. I had a dream that night. I dreamed that you shed the Ward, and gently told me that you did not need it. That you did not blame us. That we did not know what lies in the future, as you now do. And for me not to feel guilty.  
  
Maybe you forgive us after all, Serena. Maybe you forgive me.  
  
But I do not.  
  
So all I can do is hope and pray that you and your Senshi, whoever they may be, survive the long and lonesome journey in life. And Serena. Although I am no longer your Sailor Scout, you must always remember.  
  
I am always here for you. Wherever you are.  
  
To be continued ...  
  
So? How do people like it? Love it? Hate it? Too deep? Too shallow? Too short? To ~unlike~ the first chapter?  
  
And now I will confess. I began the first chapter a long time ago, when I was still . aiming for a shallow plot. I left it alone. A year later, my taste changed, and I realized it was incredibly stupid, but I had written 40 pages, and I refused to delete it. So I changed it and posted it, and worked on writing better sequel chapters. So the style kinda contrasts. Oh well. 


	5. The Loneliness of Mercury

Queen Heather came yet again. I have become used to her sneering, and her attempts to make me feel pain. Today, she brought Evan with her.  
  
O, Evan, how have you changed? Let me count the ways.  
  
The light in your eyes has been distinguished. The smile on your face is gone. The intelligence you showed is lost. And what remains? Your eyes are dull. A sneer appears instead. And all you show is complete obedience. And Heather ordered you to slit your wrist before my eyes.  
  
And you did.  
  
O, the Great who Fall, Fall Greatly. I barely contained my tears as your black blood oozed out of your veins and dripped onto the floor, sizzling as they struck it. The blankness on your face as you raised your knife, this time to strike me as your Queen commanded. It was a bluff, and I knew it. I was too valuable to kill. To waste. And so she ordered you to stop.  
  
But I had seen what she had wanted me to see. There was no hesitation. No wavering. No pause. You would have killed me. Or tried to kill me.  
  
It would have been best to put you out of your misery. Kill you once and for all, so you need no longer be tainted by her. But I could not. For in your face, I still saw my childhood friend, lost underneath folds on folds of evil. And I wept.  
  
I was crying when Queen Heather took you and left. Not crying because of what I had seen. I was mourning you, Evan. Mourning what had once been and never would be again. For you are lost. Totally and Completely. There was no way I could get back you back. No way at all.  
  
And all I can do, is stare at the wall, and hope, and pray, that she who is the light of the cosmos, this Tsukino Usagi, will come soon and save the world. Before it is too late.  
  
===è  
  
Everyone expects me to be like my mother. Smart. Intelligent. Omniscient. They look at us, and immediately say "Amy, your daughter definitely takes after you." They see me as a mini-Amy. Nothing else.  
  
But I'm not like my mother. If anything, I'm almost like my father. If I knew him. I'm one of the younger Crystal Senshi, at 12. I'm a grade higher than Haley, though, because I skipped a grade. My mother ~insisted~.  
  
People don't take the time to know me. They say, "Ah, your hair is just like your mother's." But it's not. It's not dark blue. It's light blue. With lavender highlights. I should know. The highlights are faint, and my mother doesn't notice, but Taiki winked at me the day I came home with them. I guess I was rebelling.  
  
My mom likes short hair. It's easier for her to comb, and she doesn't have to worry about it. Not me. I like long hair. Mom's hair reaches her shoulders, and she constantly chops it. Mine reaches mid-back. And it's curly. But people usually can't tell, because I straighten it every morning. By nighttime, though, it becomes wavy, and every morning, it's curly as can be again. Why do I straighten my hair?  
  
Maybe because deep down, I wonder. If I look enough like my mother, will I finally start acting like her? Will I finally become who she wants me to be?  
  
My mother wants me to get the best grades. Best in the class. Best in the school. She wants me to excel. She wants me to be like her when she was in school.  
  
But I'm not like her. I'm not naturally smart. Or naturally clever. The only thing I'm good at is singing. Is that enough to please her? No. It never will be enough, will it? I scrape through with As. Many people would love to trade places with me. But a 90 isn't good enough for her. I could have done better. I was born to do better.  
  
After all. I have ~her~ for a mother. How could I do badly in school?  
  
One wonders.  
  
I don't think I can seriously say I was ever close to my mother. We have never had the close relationship other mothers and daughters have had. I was happy for her when Taiki proposed. But that was all.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity says that my mother went into a depression when my father died. And that she came out of it when I was born. That must mean my mother cares a lot about me, doesn't it?  
  
Then why doesn't she show it? Why is she always so withdrawn? So quiet? She never shows any emotion, never hugs me, never kisses me, never tells me she loves me. I have never had any memory of her doing this.  
  
I think I know part of the reason we aren't so close.  
  
I do have visions, like Neo-Queen Serenity said I would. But the ones I have are private. Not ones I would talk to the Crystal Senshi about.  
  
And there's one recurring vision I have had ever since I was 5.  
  
I am standing by a table. My mother is standing across from me. I am older. I am waving something in the air. My mother says something sharp. "I hate you!" I cry. "Why can't you understand? Why do you never understand? Do you even love me?"  
  
My mother steps back and winces, hurt. But she is not done. "If you step out of that door," she says, "I will disown you. I will deny the day I gave birth to you!"  
  
And then I step back. Shocked. "Fine," I then say harshly. And I step out the back door. Before I slam the door shut, I hiss at her, "You never cared for me, did you." It was a statement. Not a question.  
  
She does not even flinch. "You are no daughter of mine," she says, face blank. "Leave!"  
  
And I give her one last glance, and leave. And my vision is over.  
  
Can one really cozy up to her mother, knowing what happens in the future?  
  
===è  
  
My daughter hates me. I don't have a Ph.D and Masters for nothing. I can see it in her eyes every time she looks at me. I can tell by the stiff, formal way she nods every time I enter her room. I can read it in the short, jerky handwriting she uses when she leaves notes for me.  
  
And yet I love her so much. She is my life. She does not know what it was like.  
  
I loved Greg. He was my life. Every morning, he would smile at me, those gentle eyes of him telling me how much he loved me. Expressing our love in words was not needed. It was never needed. When he died, I lost my life. I lost my everything. There was nothing in the world left for me. I was no longer a Sailor Scout. I was still pregnant, so I could not plunge myself in work. And when she was born, my life came back. Unfortunately, I am just not cut out to be a mother. I'm afraid I haven't been a very good one. And she suffers for it.  
  
When people look at her, they see me. They see her blue hair, and they see my blue hair, and they think, "They are much alike."  
  
When I look at her, I see Greg. In everything she does, I see Greg. She has Greg's clear eyes. Her hair is naturally soft and curly, like his. She has his look on her face when she concentrates, the one where she scrunches up her face tightly and glares at her homework. Every gesture, every look, every glare reeks of Greg. I suppose this has made me distant somewhat. I have tried very hard to be a good mother, but without Greg, I am nothing. Now, I have Taiki, and the void in my heart has filled up, but there is still a small hole left, and there will always be a small hole left, and Taiki understands.  
  
Greg and Taiki are different. Greg saw my fights in the future from the past and worried for me. But he loved me and knew that I had to do what I had to do, and he let me go. And he would stay and worry and pray and wait and he would let me go, but he would always be there when I came back. He would always be there to welcome me back. Taiki fights with me, alongside me, as my partner, as my friend, as one I can rely on. He is not there to welcome me back because he is there for me, and he does not worry because he is there with me. (Though technically, when we're fighting the enemy, "he" is actually a "she." But that's beside the point.) And Greg would love and cherish his daughter if she were here, and because of him, my daughter and I would be close, and we would love each other for his sake, and we would love each other for our sake. But Greg is not here to love and cherish his daughter, and in his place is Taiki, and I love Taiki very very much, but he is not Greg, and he cannot care for Phyllis like Greg would, and he cannot bring us together like Greg would have and I do not care for I still love him, but there is still the gap. The chasm.  
  
I love my daughter very very much. She is my life. She, along with Taiki, are the reasons I have not died. And I know that somewhere within all of that hate, all of that loathing, I am sure that she cares for me at least a little. But there is something that keeps us apart, that wedges apart our feeling. It is a glass wall that prevents us from communicating, from expressing our love for each other.  
  
And on my side of the wall, I watch my daughter go about on her everyday life, and I watch her hate me, and I know that I cannot reach her.  
  
But I still love her.  
  
For she is my daughter. My only daughter.  
  
Phyllis.  
  
To be continued ...  
  
A/N: Wow. Amy rambles a lot, doesn't she? 


End file.
